Don't
by MaiXii
Summary: "She don't want you!" He clenches his fists at his side, anger building up in him. "Just like how I don't want you right?" He coldly asks, stopping her. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He says, turning back around. He didn't understand why he spoke sometimes, but he wasn't gonna let that shit fly. Inspired by Bryson Tiller's song: Don't.
1. If You Were Mine

She places her head on the desk, her head pounding. They had another fight a couple days ago, of course. It was like that all the time. They fight, break up, then make up. It was the same thing all the time. She knew the next day, he would call her up, apologize and beg to come see her. She's tried to resist, to break it off for good, but it never works.

He'd come to her house, making her mother open the door and greet him with a smile. He'd ask to come in and she'd let him, being the sweet, supportive mother she is. He'd come up to her room, open her door and take her in his arms, kissing her sweetly with his soft lips. She could never get enough of those lips. Those lips helped her get through the day.

Being with him was the best in her mind. He'd always make time for her, even telling his friends that he has to leave and be with her. She knew he loved her. Even if he got frustrated with her at times, starting arguments with her. She knew that she meant a lot to him. If she didn't why did he fight so much for her.

But given all of these facts about him, why has it been so long for him to apologize? She knew she was wrong, claiming he spent more time with his friends than her, which was true in this case. This whole month he would always leave her, saying that he had told his friends that'd they'd hang out. Even when they'd plan things out. Those sweet little times where he'd come through for a cuddle/make out session would be cut short from a couple hours to thirty minutes.

She knew she was wrong when his voice started to get louder, claiming that she was trying to separate him from his friends. He thought that she wanted him to cut everyone off, and she didn't. That was a lie. She would never want that. She was cool with all of his friends, even the girls. That's not saying that she didn't want him to be alone with said girls, but as long as he didn't break her heart, she was cool.

She sighs, wanting to sink into the ground, or pound her head into the desk. She feels tears prickle her eyes and she sniffs. She didn't want to fight, she never wanted to fight with him. She looks at her phone, sitting up and picking it up. She'd call him. He would answer. No matter what the time, he would always answer. The same went for him when he called her. She would always answer.

She wouldn't throw away their one year long relationship, and she knew he wouldn't either.

She scrolls through her contacts until she reached his titled 'Bae' with plenty heart eye and kissy emoji's. The contact picture of them kissing brought a smile to her face and she pressed the call button. She glanced at her clock. It was only ten, he would be awake.

She guessed she was wrong when it rung five times before going to voicemail. She was surprised. Should she leave a message?

"Uhm, Des, call me back when you get this, ok babe?" She asks, still shocked before hanging up. That never happened to her. Was he asleep? Why didn't he answer her call?

With a sigh she got up, placed her iPhone on the charger, turned off her light and got into bed. So much for a long conversation with him, like they usually did. She didn't know why she was so worried. She'd see him tomorrow at school and everything would be fine. They'd make up like how she wanted, and everything would be cool.

Again, she was wrong. When she woke up; got dressed in some black high waisted suspender skinny jeans, a green velvet off the shoulder crop top and a pair of suede black Timberlands. Her typical style. Her brown hair (with caramel highlights) was in a messy bun. In her opinion, she looked great.

She wanted to look great, even if it was something she'd usually wear. She wanted to look good for her boyfriend. She wanted him to see her at her best, as always.

She pulled up into the school parking lot in her 2012 black Ford Focus. Once she got out, she inhaled and exhaled, ready to walk into the cafeteria where he boyfriend and his friends usually loitered.

She walked out of the car, running a hand through her hair. She grabbed her bag out of the back seat and locked the doors, sighing. She jumped, startled as she met eyes with her best friend. "Oh, Riley. You scared the shit outta me." She says, placing a hand on her chest.

"You look nice." He says, giving her a smirk. She shakes her head and they walk together.

"Where's Desmond?" She asks, looking up at him. Where she was a good height of 5'5", Riley was 6'2", and her boyfriend an inch shorter.

"He said he wasn't coming today." He says, his tone changing slightly. Riley had known Desmond before she did, and was the reason why her and Desmond got together in the first place. "Mari, I need to tell you some shit about that nigga." He says, the two still walking.

She frowns, walking into the cafeteria. "What?"

"He's been-" He was cut off my the calls from her friends. She looks at them, smiling and waving at their greeting. The girls walk over, talking to her.

"Riley, I'll catch you later." She says, looking at him. "I'll see you after school ok?" She says, and he crosses his arms, rolling his eyes, but waving anyway. Her friends have great timing. He turned around, going the opposite way.

When he gets his hands on Desmond, again, he was gonna beat his ass. Again. But worse this time. The first time he found that nigga bragging about some ass he got from some chick that wasn't Marisol, there were niggas holding him back, keeping him from stomping his face in. But the next time, there wasn't anyone who would hold him back.

There was no way he was letting that fuck boy hurt his Marisol. It was a surprise that the two were even going out, and for so long. Everyone knew that he had some type of feeling for her. Except for her.

Riley huffs, looking down at his brown waterproof Timbs. Him and Marisol were known for their love of Timbs. He was the originator for the love, passing it on to her, and Marisol often dragging him to the mall to buy some and clothes and the like.

The amount of time the two spent together almost rivaled the amount of time she spent with her boyfriend. Almost. It sickened him how in love she was with that nigga… and not him.

He had been feeling her ever since they became friends. He thought he was getting somewhere when he finally asked her to Homecoming, but eventually got curved. They almost kissed and everything! But, it was whatever. He didn't stop trying. He wasn't gonna stop. He toned it down a bit when she got with Desmond, and was happy. Cuz, who didn't want to see the one they loved happy?

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Young Reezy? In love? Say it ain't so! But, he finally came to terms with it. He loved that silly little Dominican chick, which was cool. If she wasn't so dense.

"Yo!" Someone calls out, snapping him back to reality. He looked around. He found himself walking away from the school, probably to his little spot. See they have this chill ass place at the park near the school, where the trail stops. It's surrounded by bushes and it was a place he went when he ditched school.

He would often be found there, smoking weed or drawing. Or both. He turned around, making eye contact with a blue eyed, blonde haired white girl. Cindy McPhearsome. "Whatup Cin." He says, stopping and waiting for her to catch up.

"Where you going nigga?" She asks, walking to his side. The two start walking in the same direction he was going.

"I was finna smoke in my little spot." He says, running a hand through his short hair. He had cut his hair years ago, leaving him with a boxy afro that was faded and tapered at the side. He gets his shit professionally done.

"Yo little spot?" She asks, and he nods, not saying anything else. They walk in silence, his mind going back to Marisol and her mind going on him.

Cindy had a little crush on Young Reezy. She couldn't help it. He was everything she wanted. He was good looking, book smart and street smart, clean, smoked, and had a good way with words. How could a seventeen year old girl not like him? They would be stupid to not like him.

Yes, she was throwing shots at Marisol. She disliked her. Not only because she held Riley's heart in the palm of her hand but because that stupid bitch didn't even notice it! Like that shit just didn't make sense to Cindy. If she was in Marisol's place, Riley would have been well loved and well fucked.

Their whole situation was just stupid to her. Marisol would rather go out with a nigga everyone knew was unfaithful. Why was that always the case with that girl? She was too wrapped up in her little fantasy Desmond painted for her to see the shit that everyone knew.

She follows Riley as he walked through some bushes then sits down on a bench. "This is my little spot." He says, and she looks around. The grass was green and lush with small wildflowers. There was a lone bench on one side and the rest was grass until a bush cut it off.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Cindy asks in awe, looking around at the secluded spot.

"Nah. I wanna tell Mari tho." He says, a small smile on his face as he thought about it. Cindy's expression turns sour and she looked away from Riley. That was all he thought about.

"Why? She got a nigga." Cindy says, composing herself and looking back at Riley. It was his turn to scowl at the words.

He didn't need to be reminded of that shit. He hated Desmond, and now he had an even better reason to dislike him. He swore on his Grandad's life that he was gonna get that nigga for what he was doing to his girl.

His girl. The words sounded so nice when they meant Marisol. His scowl disappears and he answers Cindy with a shrug. "She's my best homie. Gotta show her this pretty ass shit. She'd be like," He clears his voice, making it higher in pitch to imitate Marisol's voice. "'Oh, Riley! This is so pretty! I love it.'" He says, chuckling. Cindy chuckles with him, but it was fake.

"So I'm the first person you showed?" She asks, a hopeful look in her eyes. Riley nods, sitting down on the bench and taking his backpack off. He opens the small pouch in the Jansport backpack, pulling out a pulling out a tin altoids container. He opens it, pulling out a small baggie of weed and reaches back into the pouch, pulling out some rolling papers. He also pulls out a weed grinder.

"You bring a lot of shit wit you." Cindy says as he hand grinds the weed. "You not scared of getting searched?"

"They don't fuck wit me like that." Riley says, shrugging. "I'm cool wit all the security and shit." He carefully some weed in the rolling paper and rolls it.

"Wait, you didn't have seed or stems in your weed." She says, and he looks up at her, his fingers still working to roll the blunt.

"I smoke mosty dro and heads." He says, a small yet smug smirk on his face. "Unlike the niggas you be fucking wit."

"Whatchu mean?!" She asks loudly, crossing her arms.

"Jamil and David smoke mostly reggie. Which is why I don't fuck wit them or their dealer." He says, making her face turn red. He brings the blut to his lips, licking it close. "Besides, I gotta have the best for when Ma- uh my niggas wanna smoke with me." He says, shaking his head.

He promised to keep Marisol's illegal activities on lock, cuz she said if word get around to Desmond, he'd throw a fit. Which was stupid to him. Desmond didn't like girls who smoked. But Riley, he adored them, especially when their name was Marisol.

Did I get the whole Riley loves Marisol shit across? Yeah? Alright cool.

Cindy, none the wiser, didn't pay any mind to Riley's little blunder. "Alright whatever nigga." She says, still embarrassed. How did Riley see her when he found out she smoked a little reggie once or twice?

"Don't worry. We all gotta start somewhere." He says, lifting the blunt to his lips and lighting it. She watches as he takes a puff, blowing the smoke out and giving her a smirk. "I used to smoke reggie."

She looks at him, trying her hardest not to stare as she commits his facial expression to her memory. He was so fine.

He holds the blunt out to her, and she takes it, sitting down next to them. The two smoke the blunt in silence until it was finished.

"We should go." Riley says, stretching his arms. Cindy giggles a bit, totally gone. He look at her, shaking his head. "Damn, how you gonna hide this shit from your teachers?" He asks her, looking into her eyes. She looked like she was high. He frowns a bit, digging in his backpack again. He pulls out some eyedrops with a smirk and hands them to her.

She looks at them and slowly opens them. "In my eyes right?" She asks, and he nods, closing his eyes at the question. She tilts her head back and drops the liquid in her eye, wincing at the slight burning. "Alright." She says, and he holds his hand out for them.

She hands them to him, slightly leaning forward. He looks at her. "We gotta go to school." He says, and she pouts.

"Reezy, I wanna stay." She says, grabbing his hand as he got up. He uses her grip to pull her up and making her stand.

"You can't stay here all day." He says, and feels his stomach grumbling. "Besides, I'm hungry." He says and starts walking, letting go of Cindy. She watches a bit before grabbing her bag and following, catching up to him. She reaches him and touches his hand, trying to grab it.

"Whatcu doing?" He asks, pulling his hand away slightly.

"Reezy, we are gonna be together, kay?"

"As friends." He says, and she giggles. She was hella gone.

"Noooo." She says, grabbing his hand and stopping him. He looks at her, an eyebrow raised, an expression made popular by his older brother. "We are together" She says, leaning forward and going on her tippy toes, trying to kiss him. But her balance was off and she tipped over, making his hands to secure her rocking.

"Chill out, ok? We not like that, Cin." He says, steadying her. He lets go of her and continues on his way. Cindy was pretty, but she was no Marisol. Y'all get it though right?

I bet it's annoying to hear about how much he liked her, but I gotta tell you how much he thinks about her. Which is a lot. Cuz like I said, he likes her.

"Why aren't we like that Reezy? Is it because of that Marisol bitch?" She asks, making him frown in anger. Marisol wasn't a bitch. But he didn't turn around to say that. He didn't want to talk or answer no questions. "She'd rather be with that nigga Desmond! She don't want you!"

He clenches his fists at his side, anger building up in him. He turns around, his reddish brown eyes meeting her blue ones. "Just like how I don't want you right?" He coldly asks, stopping her. He knew he shouldn't have said nothing. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He says, turning back around. He didn't understand why he spoke sometimes, but he wasn't gonna let that shit fly.

He knew Marisol wasn't feeling him like that. He didn't need negative shit like that in his mind. As long as she was happy. Well, now she needed to be away from that nigga Desmond and with someone else who could make her happy. Hopefully him. Desmond didn't deserve her at all. He didn't know how to treat her right.

He couldn't treat her like Riley would. If she was his, things would be super different.


	2. You Deserve What You Been Missing

Marisol looks around, standing at her car, waiting for the man she called best friend. She smiles at the memories that the words best friend bought her. The two had known each other for almost six years. It was crazy really. He had his friends, she had hers, but the two came together and made a dynamic duo.

"Aye." Riley says, catching her attention. When she saw him, her eyes lit up and a smile graced his face, making him overjoyed. He wondered if she ever looked this excited when she saw her boyfriend. Her disgusting scum of a boyfriend. And here he was to break the news to her.

"Riley!" She says, hugging him. He hugs her back, tightly, like he always did. But he knew shit was gonna change after he spoke what he needed to. But she needed to know. He couldn't watch her get hurt.

"Yo, we gotta talk." He says, pulling away. She raises her eyebrows, taking a step back.

When people say 'we gotta talk' it means something serious. And Marisol didn't like that thought. She didn't like confrontation, or negativity. She was that happy go lucky child. And at one point her life aspiration was to become a hippie. She is all about positivity and happiness. That was her thing.

"Uh, alright." She says, looking down at her hands, nervous energy filling her. "Go ahead." She says, looking up.

"Desmond isn't the faithful nigga you think he is." He says, and she frowns.

"What do you mean?" Desmond wasn't faithful? Was that what Riley was trying to say? There was something wrong with that sentence. Desmond not being faithful was like saying the sky wasn't blue. Desmond was her dream man. He was in love with her and only her. He was the perfect boyfriend.

"He's been cheatin on you Mari." Riley says, his voice low and gentle. Her frown deepens then fades, and she shakes her head.

"You tryna play me Riley." She says, smiling and slapping his chest. "Your stupid." She says, but her smile fades as she makes eye contact with Riley. He was dead ass serious. Her boyfriend had cheated on her. "There's got to be a mistake."

"I'm dead ass." He says, and she shakes her head.

"It's not true." She says. "Desmond is my _boyfriend_. He _loves_ me. He wouldn't do that."

"Well he did, Mari." Riley says, his voice still gentle. If there was one thing about Marisol, it's that she's the queen of denial sometimes. "He didn't love you like you love him." And she wasn't the only one. She didn't love Riley the way he loved her and Riley didn't love Cindy the way she loved him.

Just in case you forgot.

Her eyes fill up with tears and she pulls out her phone, quickly calling the man she loves. The man she thought loved her. This time, he answered.

"_Hey baby, what's up-_"

"You cheated?" She asks, choking back tears. Her hand reaches out and Riley takes it, tightly gripping it. Deep down inside, he memorized how soft her hand felt and how good it felt in his. They fit perfectly together, so why couldn't she see that? Why was she fighting for a nigga who didn't want her.

But then again, why was he fighting so hard for Marisol? For a girl who didn't want him? He could answer that quickly, with no hesitation. To change things. To eventually make her want him so they could be together and stay together, but that answer could be applied to her situation.

And he'd be damned if Desmond gets her again.

Theres some words said by Desmond he couldn't hear and Marisol takes a deep breath.

"It makes sense." She says, looking down and Riley squeezes her hand reassuringly. "You've been acting weird. You didn't answer my call last night. And you didn't even come to school today. So what am I supposed to assume? You never do that stuff! You always answer my calls, no matter what."

More speaking from him, probably sweet words to calm her down. But Riley would be damned.

"Desmond…" She mutters, listening and Riley squeezes her hand, not for reassurance though. To control his anger. He snatches the phone from her hand, holding it up to his ear. "What are you d-"

"Nigga, we all know what you doing. And when I see you my dude, you are fucking done? Alright?" Riley says, his voice low and filled with anger. Marisol had never seen him like this. Not around her.

"_Riley, you're just jealous of me nigga. Marisol is mine nigga._" Desmond says into the phone, and Riley smirks, chuckling.

"Hey, you'll believe what you want." He says, and shrugs. "Don't come around Marisol no more nigga. If you know what's good for you." He says, much to the dismay or Marisol.

When had Riley become her father? He knew she hated being controlled. "Riley, what the hell are you doing?" She asks, snatching her phone away from him.

"Don't go around him no more, Mari." Riley says, grabbing her arms and making eye contact with him. She glares at him, defiance in her eyes. "You get me right? He's only gonna hurt you. He cheated on you, Mari. More than once. You cannot go back to that nigga."

"He said he didn't do anything like that. He said he'd never hurt me." She says. "And I believe him."

Riley bites his lip, trying to hold in his anger. "You would." He mutters, causing her to frown even more.

"What's that supposed to me?!" She shouts, and he blows out some air.

"It means you're stupid." He says, still holding onto her. He felt that if he'd let go, she'd run off to Desmond, and he couldn't have that. Not anymore. Not once that nigga fucked up. Desmond lost Marisol. Riley would do anything to keep it that way.

"I am not stupid! I love him Riley!" She cries out, and he bites back cruel remarks. "I will fight for him!"

"See! That's why that nigga cheats!" Riley shouts, shaking her slightly. "He fucks you over time and time again because that nigga knows! He knows you won't leave him! You let him get away with shit like this! Who fucking knows how long he's been cheating on you! You'd rather fuck with niggas that hurt you rather than niggas who'd treat you right!" He says, and looks into her wide eyes.

She had started crying. "Fuck!" He shouts, letting her go and turning away from her. He didn't mean to get this mad. It was Desmond's fault. Desmond was supposed to be his nigga, but he stole Marisol right from under him. "Fucking shit." He mutters, looking down at his shoes. "Et tu, Brute." He mutters, shaking his head.

He should've known. The way Desmond looked at Marisol when she came over to hang out with them. He should've been cuffed Marisol, so Desmond could never have a chance and she wouldn't be going through this. He turns back to face her.

"Mari, I-"

"Do you like me, Riley?" She asks, wiping her face. She didn't mean to cry. She couldn't help it when someone like Riley yelled at her. There was so much emotion in him, and when he looked at her she couldn't help it. It showed that she means a lot to him.

He scoffs. "More than you think." He mutters, kicking a rock. She closes her eyes tightly, trying to stop anymore tears. How long had it been like this. "This is that niggas fault." He mutters, shaking his head. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I'm sorry." She mutters, walking to him. She was hurt. She couldn't deny Riley's words. He was probably right. He was really good at being right. She grabs his hand, squeezing it. "I'm so stupid."

"Yeah." He says, looking down at her. "You are kinda dumb." She looks up at him, slightly angry at his words and he smiles, trying not to laugh.

"Are things going to be awkward?" She asks, looking down at their feet. At their Timbs.

"If you make them awkward." He says, letting go of her hand. "But now, I wanna go home." He says, walking over to her car. "I wanna drive." He says, and she shakes her head.

"Can you even drive?" She asks, and he shrugs. She scoffs, but gets into the passenger seat anyway. She stares at her lap, her thoughts going back to Desmond. So she needed to get everything straight.

Desmond cheated on her. Riley likes her. The man she thought loved her cheated. The man she loved as a friend, as a brother, loved her. She wondered if Riley loved her the way Desmond was supposed to. What if he did? Would that make her happy?

She didn't want to use Riley as a rebound. That would be horrible. She didn't even think she could see Riley as more than what he was. A best friend. But now that he said something, she couldn't help but think. Maybe he was a good choice. He knew what she liked.

But what if things didn't work out? Could they go back to the way they were before? Would they fight for each other how she and Desmond fought for each other?

"If you're thinking of that bitch nigga, don't." Riley says, and she looks up. They were in the driveway of her house.

"I thought we were taking you h-"

"Nah, let's chill." He says, looking at her. "Are you alright with that?" He asks, and she nods.

Him and Desmond were different. Riley was more forward. So what took him so long to tell her? How long had he held feelings for her? Was she dense? There was that time where they almost kissed at their sophomore Homecoming dance. But she didn't really think much about it. It was an almost kiss.

Did it mean something back then? She unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the door and grabbing her bag from the back seat, Riley doing the same.

She felt so overwhelmed. Maybe she shouldn't have asked Riley if he had feelings for her so soon. It was always a sinking suspicion. But she pushed it to the back of her mind. Because she was happy with Desmond. It just made her think: while she was happy with Desmond, Riley was suffering, hurt by and unrequited love.

She was such a cruel person.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called out after unlocking the front door of her house. They were greeted by the sweet smell of caramel. "With Riley!"

"Oh, mi hija!" Marisol's mother says, walking to her and hugging her. The two kiss each other's cheeks, as usual. They had a good relationship with each other, especially since Marisol was their only child. "Oh, Riley!" She says, walking over to him and the two do the same.

"Hey mom." He says, a smirk on his face. Marisol's family was his second family, and his was Marisol's. "How have you been?"

"Better now that you have come visited. Once Mari got a boyfriend you went poof!" She says, waving her hand in the air. "I thought you had become a ghost!" She says, shaking her head. Riley laughs, following her as she walks into the kitchen, asking her what she was cooking.

Marisol stayed behind, going upstair and putting her stuff down in her room. She sat down at her desk, a sigh running through her and she places her head down.

She should've known. Desmond was too good to be true. The perfect boyfriend. Ha! Where would she find one of those?

Maybe Riley… Her mind had drifted into dangerous territory. If she started thinking of Riley as a love interest, everything would become weird and awkward between them. Even if he already liked her.

What if he loved her? Could he? Thinking about it made her face heat up. She didn't have these types of thoughts until she decided to ask him. She didn't even know why she asked. It just slipped from her lips without her consent.

"So you just gonna sit there wit yo head on a desk instead of eating this delicious flan yo mom made?" Riley asks, eating more of the slice of caramel pastry he had on a plate. She lifts her head up and he walked into the room, closing the door behind him and sitting on her bed. All of those things being routine for him.

He always came into her room and closed her door. So why now was it weird? She was making it awkward. "You want some of mine?" He asks, and as if on impulse she leans forward, her mouth opening.

She'd do that often, making him feed her. Was that one of the reasons why he fell for her? Her silly actions?

He didn't think much of it, placing a spoonful in her mouth and watching as she slowly chewed. "Yo mom should've become a chef like she wanted." He says, eating the rest. "She really throw it down." He says, mouth full. Marisol smiled and shook her head.

"Chew your food." She says, and he smirks before opening his mouth wide, showing his not fully chewed food. "Oh eww!" She exclaims, looking away. All of this was normal. They did this all the time. So why was it weird for her now?

He was so used to doing everything normally. As if nothing changed. "You still thinking about him?" Riley asks, and she sighs.

"No." She answers truthfully. "Can I ask you something?" She asks, and he winces a bit, sitting up straighter. He didn't like those words.

"Yeah."

"How long?" She muttered, looking down.

"Six whole years." He says, and she looks up, her eyes wide. She looks at him, taking in his smirk but she knew it was the truth.

"Fuck." She mutters, looking back down. "I'm sor-"

"Don't be." He says, shrugging. "Now that the elephant's out of the room and the pollution is out of the water, I can make my power moves." He says, and she looks up.

"Ok, so the elephant is your crush… but the pollution…" She looks at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Desmond." He laughs.

"Ooooooh." She says, understanding. "Desmond." She frowns again. He was a cheater. So why didn't it hurt as much as she thought it would? Maybe because of Riley and his crush. Maybe that became a distraction for her. That was probably the case.

"Yeah. That nigga was so pesky." Riley says, leaning forward. She freezes up, afraid he'd do something, but he ended up placing the plate on her desk. "I mean, everyone knew I was feeling you. Except you." Riley leans back until he laid on the bed, shaking his head. "Niggas is so pesky." He says.

"Sorry." She mutters, and he pats the spot next to him. She slowly moved over to him, slipping her shoes off and laying on her side, moving her legs up to her chest.

"Ah, whatever. I had a feeling he'd be the Brutus of my life."

"What is your obsession with Julius Caesar?"

"He was a real ass nigga who was backstabbed… literally." Riley shakes his head. "I could relate."

"He was a dictator."

"You do what you gotta do."

"He was full of himself."

"Confidence."

"He didn't listen to reason. He should have listened to his wife."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Those mistakes led to his death."

"He died a real ass nigga." Riley said, and Marisol look at him, only to see he was staring at her, a small smile on his face. "You're cute when you're mad." He says, and pinches her cheek. She swats his hand away, shaking her head.

"You are so weird."

"I've gotten that before." He says, looking back at the ceiling. "But, when you say it, it sounds like a compliment."

"You're declarations of love are weirding me out."

"But, I'm certain that it's you that holds me together. You are my glue." He says, and she looks at him, her eyebrows raised. He looks back at her, trying to hold in his laughter but failing.

"You are so stupid!" She says, slapping his chest. He grabs her hand, keeping it there as he slowly stops laughing. "Can you let me go?" She quietly mutters.

"Nope." He says, and she looks at him. "I'm not letting you go, ok?"


	3. I Want to Give You Better

He woke up to her head on his chest, her hair spread out around him. When did they fall asleep? He sighs, placing his hand on her waist. He really did like falling asleep with her. He'd be happier if they were naked, but this was okay too. Her being in his arms was perfect. Better him than Desmond or any other nigga. Marisol was his girl.

And that was how everything was supposed to be. He looked at the time. It was seven, which meant he had been there for four hours, which was normal. He then looked at their phones, which had been stacked on top of each other, both put on silent.

Now that Marisol wasn't with Desmond, he could finally convince her to put it on silent when they were together. He did it all the time when the two were together, but she was always reluctant. She still was. She didn't want to miss a call from him. What if he wanted to explain his actions? What if he wanted to apologize?

She couldn't miss his call. And that made Riley angry. She often missed his calls when she was with Desmond. But when Desmond calls, its totally different. He sighs, closing his eyes.

He needs to stop thinking about that nigga. Marisol was finally his, so what was there to brood about? Desmond lost one of the best girls ever, and that wasn't Riley's fault. The only one to blame was the cheating ass nigga who decided to fuck shit up. And that was Desmond.

He should be thanking that nigga. Because Desmond was stupid, Riley finally got his girl. Riley smirks. He would thank him, but with his fists. He wouldn't let cheating on Marisol fly. He wouldn't let Desmond walk around thinking he could just play Marisol. That shit wasn't cool.

"Riley, you awake?" Marisol mutters, propping herself up on her elbow. She pokes his cheek, making his eyes open. He grabs her hand, moving it away from his face and looking into her eyes.

She leans over, pulling her hand away and reaching for her phone. "Whatchu doing?" He asks as she checks her phone. Twelve missed calls and thirty text messages.

"Uh uh." Riley says, plucking the phone from her hands. "You ain't replying to that nigga." He says, and she looks at him.

"Riley! I have to. We have to work things out and-"

"You tryna work shit out wit him?" He asks, and she closes her mouth, looking away. "You tryna work it out wit a cheater. Is that what you want?"

"Riley…" She quietly says.

"Is he what you want tho?" He asks, looking down at her. She hadn't moved from her position on his chest, and he didn't mind. What he did mind was that she was being stupid. Silence fills the room. "You know, I want yo ass happy. And I don't know if you gon be happy with that nigga. He _cheats_. How can a girl be happy wit a nigga who cheats on them?"

"Riley, me and Desmond's relationship is built on communication and trust." She says, but looks down. What a stupid thing to say.

"Yeah. Communication and trust is totally what y'all got going on." He exhales and she moves off of him. He looks up at the ceiling. "If y'all had that, would you be layin here, wit me, instead of him? Would you have to find out, from me, that that nigga was walking around bragging about how he got ass from some bitch named Alicia? Yeah. Y'all got communication and trust."

Marisol looks away, tears in her eyes. Hearing it hurt. "Mari, Imma need you to stop being in denial and know he cheated on you, and that if you get back wit him, he's gonna think it's cool to do that shit again."

"I'm sorry." She mutters.

"So you getting wit him." He says, sighing.

"I-I didn't say that." She says, looking at her hands. Riley places her phone on her lap before sitting up.

"But you thinking it tho." He says, shaking his head. "And if that's the case, I'm out." He gets up, and her eyes widen.

"Riley, don't do this." She says, watching as he grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket. He really was gonna leave her. "Riley."

"And just because I'm letting you go back to this nigga don't mean that he not getting his shit snatched." He says, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

"Riley please don't leave." Marisol says, getting up. She blocks the door, keeping him in the room. "You aren't leaving." She says, crossing her arms.

"Don't be childish." He says. "Watch out." Marisol shakes her head and makes eye contact with him.

"You are not leaving me." She says, and he crosses his arms, rolling his eyes.

"You got yo nigga. Why I gotta stay. It's not like we chill when y'all hook up. I get deleted from the equation by you. Now I'm deleting myself, alright?"

Marisol frowns. "Riley, you're my best friend."

"And that's all I'm ever gon be, which is cool. That's why I should just leave now. Maybe find some hoes or some shit." He says, crossing his arms. "Now can I go?"

She didn't know what to do. She was thinking about going back to Desmond, but if that meant lose her best friend, she couldn't do it. She didn't know what to do.

"Riley, I won't go to Desmond." She says, and he gives her a look of disbelief. "I swear!" She says, taking a step closer to him.

"Why does it have to be when I'm about to leave that you decide not to go to that nigga? Why couldn't you do that shit on your own? You know you're smarter than that, than to go to a nigga who don't even care about you. You have to move on. You don't fuck with cheaters. You can't fuck with cheaters. You're gonna get hurt." He says, and Marisol looks away.

"If you were gonna give me a lecture…" She mutters and he scoffs.

"I got to. You don't seem to understand." He says, sitting on her bed. She sits next to him, placing her cheek on his shoulder.

"I just… I didn't want to lose him. He was perfect to me."

"Perfect people aren't real." He says, and she slaps his chest.

"Shut up." She mutters, and he smiles. "You just love giving me shit for my choices."

"Because if I didn't, who would? Someone gotta tell you you're wrong."

"Ugh, you're so annoying."

"Of course." He says, laying back down, pulling her down with him. "I hate you sometimes you know."

"What? Why? I'm a great person!" She says, and he laughs.

"Yeah, right." He sighs. "I hate you because you got a nigga wrapped around your finger." He says, lifting her hand up.

"Riley, I-"

"Nope. I like it that way tho." He lays on his side. "I'm a real ass nigga, so I'm ok wit being wrapped around the lady I love's finger."

"L-love?" She mutters, and he nods, still looking at her. "Riley, you don't love me."

"You can talk about loving but I can't talk about loving you? What type of shit is that?"

"R-Riley, it's… awkward." She mutters, and he sighs.

"Whatever." He says, laying on his back once more. How could he show her that he's the best choice for her if she couldn't even see him as a potential love interest? He looked over to her, to see she was staring at him.

"Sorry." She mutters and he sighs, laying on his side to face her again, leaning forward and kissing her. Her eyes widen and he pulls away. "Why did you do tha-" She was cut off by another kiss, Riley pushing her down on her back, slowly getting on top of her.

She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't pushing him away or anything. Was she kissing him back? Why did these kisses feel so nice? Why does his hands on her waist feel so nice? Her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls him closer.

He knew that it would work. Well, it was a fifty/fifty chance, and he's glad it worked out for the best. This is basically all he wanted. He pulled away slightly and she inhales, slightly panting, her lips parted.

It was her that pulled him closer, making their lips connect. If someone had told her that she'd end up kissing her best friend, or that'd he'd have his tongue in her mouth like he did right now, she wouldn't believe it. But now, she could see many things happening. Especially since his hands were slipping her suspenders off. His hands trailed on the exposed skin, tracing little circles and making her shiver.

His hands were really soft, and she didn't mind when they slipped up her tight shirt. She wanted more of this. She didn't really know what to do but yearn for his touch all over her body. He pulls away and she captures his lip in between her teeth, letting him pull away slowly. He chuckles, his voice sending shivers up her spine.

"Keep playin and a nigga gon have to fuck you." He says, removing his hands.

She looks away from him, her face heating up. "What if I wanted that?" She says, and he grabs her chin, making it face him once more, kissing her again.

This time, there were no more soft gentle kisses for her. She had started up a fire in him that probably wouldn't die until she was naked in his arms, thoroughly pleased. Wouldn't that be a sight to see. He better be the first one to see her like that. He would be jealous if he didn't.

His hands move to unbutton her pants, sliding them down. She raises her hips, not letting him stop kissing her. Yeah, she was running out of breath, but she wanted his lips on her for as long as possible. What a weird way to think of your best friend. Would they really end up fucking? Is that what she was going to allow? If it was, she probably wouldn't have any regrets.

She'd rather Riley be her first than someone she didn't know. Her hands move to pull up his shirt, struggling to pull it off and keep kissing him. He pulls away, smirking and pulling his shirt off. It wasn't the first time she's seen him shirtless, but it was different now. She just wanted to run her hands up and down his body.

He leans back down, capturing her in a kiss before pulling away. "I don't think we should." He mutters, kissing her after every word.

"Why?" She asks, pulling him back down for a kiss, but he moves away, placing his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her there. She shivers a bit, keeping him there. It just so happened to be the weak spot Desmond never cared about.

"I don't have protection." He says, and she licks her lips, a small gasp running through her as he nips at her neck. "And your mom's home I bet." He says, and she runs her nails down his back as he bites her neck harder.

He sucks on her neck for a while, counting in his head. He pulls away but then dives back in, biting a little lower from where he first started.

He continues, making the hickey a decent size. "Alright. Now everyone knows you're mine." He says, and she slips her arms away from him, touching her neck.

"Alright." She says, and he gives her a smile, moving away from her and sitting up. He pulls on his shirt and she moves closer to him, straddling him and biting down on his neck, making him inhale sharply and place his hands on her hips. "There." She says, pulling away after a while.

"It's not gonna show up." He says, and she shrugs.

"If I'm yours, you're mine."


	4. I'm That Somebody So I'm Next Up

She looks at the bruise in the mirror, slightly regretting what happened. She didn't mean for it to go too far, but it was way too late. She didn't even know what came over her. Once he kissed her, she was just… lost. And now look. She had a huge hickey on her neck.

She pokes at it, still looking in the mirror. Should she cover it up with a scarf? Or get some foundation and cover it up? Or maybe she should just let it be, not caring about who says anything.

She couldn't do that last one. People would think she was a hoe. It hadn't even been a day until she found out that Desmond was cheating and broke up with him. Well, their break up hadn't been clear, but she knew Riley was right. Her and Desmond couldn't stay together.

But did that mean go out with Riley? She groans running her hands over her face and through her hair. She was stupid. She shouldn't have let it go that far. She felt so stupid. She looks at the clock, sighing and undressing. She slipped on a sleeveless black faux leather skater dress. She looked in the mirror.

She then grabbed her make up kit, applying eye make up. Would it be disrespectful is she covered it with foundation? Would he be mad if she covered it? She would just place her hair in a way that wouldn't show it. She didn't want him to get mad. It was her fault in the first place. After a quick appliance of lip gloss, she walked out of the house, bag in one hand, keys and shoes in the other.

Once she pulled up in the school parking lot, she saw Riley waiting for her, as usual. She opened the door, slipping on her black pointed ankle strapped heels. Riley walks over, watching her strap on the shoes, his eyes traveling up her smooth thick legs. That wasn't unusual either. He did that whenever she wore dresses without stockings.

"You're staring." She says, looking at him. He licks his lips and she rolls her eyes, getting out of the car and closing the door. "Dang." She mutters, shaking her head and opening the back door of her car, bending slightly to get her bag. He chuckles a bit, enjoying the view. She turns to face him, frowning. "You are so gross!" She says and he walks toward her, one of his hands on her hip and the other on the open door, trapping her. He leans in to kiss her, and she turns her head slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asks, leaning back.

"N-nothing." She says, shaking her head. "Sorry." She says, leaning forward a bit and pecking his lips. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. If he wanted to be in a relationship with her, and has been waiting for so long, it would be unfair to deny him. Especially after what happened the previous night. He frowns a bit.

"Nah, there's something wrong." He says, taking a step back. He could easily look into her eyes without her having to look up. Her heels made her four or so more inches taller. "Just tell me."

"Uhm…" She looks around, then moves her hair slightly. "I-I didn't know how to cover it without making you mad." She says, showing him a bit of the hickey. He smirks, leaning forward to kiss it.

"I wouldn't have been mad if you covered it." He says, shrugging. He looks around at the empty parking lot. It a couple more minutes, it'd fill up with people and more cars. "But, it makes me feel better than you left it uncovered. I'd prefer you keep it this way."

"Of course." She says, shaking her head. Riley takes a step forward, ready to lean in and kiss her, but was interrupted.

"Marisol!" She turns, looking in the direction her name was called and so does Riley. Riley tightly grips the door he was still holding onto, anger filling him. This nigga would try to see her.

"Desmon-" She was cut off by Riley letting go of the door and moving out of the way. She grabs Riley's hand, but he pulls away from her.

"Imma let y'all talk before I beat his ass." He says, looking at her.

"Riley, please, don't fight him." She says as Desmond stops in front of them. Riley looks at Desmond, then back at Marisol and shrugs.

"No promises." He says, crossing his arms and looking at Desmond. "So whatchu gotta say nigga."

"I need to talk to Marisol." Desmond says, and Riley rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you got to say in front of my girl, you gotta say it to me."

"Riley." Marisol says, and he sucks his teeth. "Please." Riley looks down at her and rolls his eyes.

Would he make himself look like a bitch in front of Desmond by listening to Marisol? "Whatever nigga." He says, turning to walk the opposite way. He then turns back around, a small smirk on his face and grabs Marisol by her arms, pressing his lips to hers. They pull apart, Marisol's eyes closed and she sighs.

"I hate you sometimes." She says, and he chuckles.

"I hate you too." He lets her go, and moves her hair out of the way, smiling at the hickey.

"What the fuck is going on!" Desmond shouts, and she turns, her eyes wide. She had forgotten he was there. Then his eyes locked on her neck, on her large hickey. "What the fuck! This nigga gave you a fucking hickey!" He asks, and she covers it with her hair quickly, regretting the fact that she didn't cover it.

"Desmond, this is totally explainable." Marisol says, taking a step away from Riley, who was laughing.

"Nah, it's exactly how it looks." Riley says, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Snatch." He says, laughing.

"Riley!" She says, pulling away. "Please. You aren't helping." She turns back to Desmond, who was pacing back and forth.

"This is better than whoopin yo ass." He laughs, bent over. It wasn't even that funny.

"I can't believe you!" Desmond says, looking at Marisol. "So while I was calling and texting you, you were fucking this nigga? That's how this shit is?"

"Desmond, P-"

"Nah, I ain't hearing anything you got to say! I'm hella pissed right now. Why would you do that shit to me? I thought we was gonna get married." He looks at her in anger. "We didn't even break up."

"Desmond-"

"Lot of bold talk from a nigga who cheated." Riley says, wiping the laughter induced tears. "Don't act like you were either. I know what you tryna do to my girl, and that shit ain't gonna work." He crosses his arms.

"I didn't cheat-"

"So Alicia lied to me then? Don't act like y'all didn't take pictures that night." He says, crossing his arms. Desmond's eyes widen at the name. "Come on now, everyone saw them. She got you shirtless on her instagram."

Marisol looks away, not wanting to hear it. It hurt hearing about her ex being with another person. But why? She wasn't with him anymore. They might not have broken up in his eyes, but in hers they were done. If she didn't have Riley, she would have been unaware of Desmond's infidelity, and if she did know, she'd probably just stay with him, continuing to hurt herself.

"You ain't slick nigga." Riley laughs. "You snatched a girl that wasn't yours to begin with and karma got yo ass. Ain't that about a bitch." Riley shakes his head. He loved the way things turned out. He got the girl and exposed her bitch ass ex. Everything was going well.

Desmond balls up his fists. "Oh, is you mad nigga?" Riley asks, taking a step forward. "You gettin all big and bold, forgetting the nigga who got yo name out there. You think them niggas is your friends? They was mine first. The only reason they even know yo punk ass is because of me nigga. The only reason you got with Mari is because of me nigga. So I think a thank you is in order."

"Nigga I ain't thankin you."

"Alright." Riley says, nodding. Marisol shivered at the cold voice. Riley really knew how to turn people against others, the first person being the girl who tried to bully her. She never really noticed how 'powerful' Riley was, especially since he was known throughout the school.

Saying he was the most popular boy would be true, and it was because he's usually cool with everyone. He's outgoing, and from what she learned, a much better person now than he used to be.

"Riley." She called out, and he turned to face her. Without anymore words, he walked toward her and grabs her hand, pulling her away from Desmond.

"Marisol!" Desmond calls after her. "If you go with that nigga I ain't ever talking to you again!"

"Don't look at that nigga." Riley says, and Marisol lowers her head.

Was she stupid for even going out with Desmond? Was she stupid for kissing Riley? Were her decisions the right ones? Could anyone answer her?

"Fuck you, you ugly bitch!" Desmond shouts out. "I only wanted to fuck anyway! You and that nigga are bitches! Fuck y'all!"

Riley shakes his head. "Imma catch him at lunch." He says, and she looks up at him.

"Riley, don't fight anymore." She says, and he frowns, looking down at her.

"But, that's what I do." He says, and she shakes her head. "I wouldn't be Riley if I didn't fight niggas who disrespect me."

"But-"

"Marisol, please. That's one thing that I ain't changing."

"Riley, I don't want you to change-"

"Then don't say shit like that."

"I just want you safe."

"I'll be fine." He says, pulling her to him. He wraps his arms around her, their bodies pressed together. "It's cute that you worry though."

"No one wants to find you in a ditch somewhere." She says, looking away.

"Don't deny the fact that you care."

"Of course I care!" She says, looking at him. "I fear that you're stupid enough to mess with someone and end up getting wrapped up in some type of gang!"

He shrugs. "It's happened before." He says. "You know what I want? I want to smoke." He says, looking away. "Oh, yeah! Come on, we ditchin classes, alright?" He says, pulling her away and grabbing her hand.

"Riley, I don't want to ditch class." She says as he pulls her along.

"Look, I got something to show you. You gonna say," He raises his voice in pitch. "'It's so cute baby, I love it'"

"I don't even sound like that!" She says, pouting. He laughs, still pulling her along. It was a couple of minutes until he reached the bushes.

"Alright, now through here." He says, moving some of the bush aside and moving out of the way. "Ladies first." He says, and she smiles, walking through.

He walks in after her, meeting eyes with Cindy, who had her headphones in. He frowns. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He coldly asks, and Marisol frowns.

"Hey, it's ok for her to be here." Marisol says, slapping his chest. She turns to face Cindy with a smile. "Hey Cindy." She says, and Cindy gives her a small wave, still looking at Riley. Marisol shrugs it off.

She knew Cindy didn't really like her much, and it never really bothered her. She didn't dwell on hate too much. She looks around, and turns to Riley.

"It's so cute!" She says, and he smirks, looking at her.

"Now say the rest." He says, and she frowns, glancing in the direction Cindy was in.

"No way."

"Come on, it isn't hard." He says, and the two go back and forth.

Cindy takes a deep breath, turning the other way. She wanted Riley to go here alone, to apologize and hopefully repair their relationship. She knew what she said was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Not only was she high, bit it was the truth. She just wished she said it a bit nicer.

Maybe if they repair their relationship, she'd be able to take their friendship to the next step. Even if its just friends with benefits.

"But-"

"Come onn." Riley complains. "She isn't listening, and it'd make me so happy." Cindy was in fact listening and now curious as to what was going to make him happy. It wasn't like she was playing music. It just made her looked preoccupied. And maybe if she listened and did what made him happy, he'd be glad and get with her.

Her hopes were cut short as Marisol opened her mouth in a hushed voice. "Baby, I love it." She says, and Cindy frowns.

Did Marisol just call him baby?

"Aww, I love you." He says, leaning forward and kissing her. At that moment, Cindy had turned to face them, her eyes wide. They were kissing. They were together. Marisol pulls away, smiling a bit, but frowns, turning to look at Cindy.

Marisol's eyes widen and she takes a step back. She didn't know why she was so surprised. It wasn't like her and Riley made a promise to keep things a secret. She should've, because now everyone would think she was a hoe.

"C-Cindy, that wasn't how it looked." Slips from her mouth and Riley sighs.

"It was." He says, and she turns to face him. He looked back at Cindy before shrugging. "Guess she wanted me after all." He says, a small smirk on his face. Cindy clenches her fists and bites down on her tongue, trying not to say anything.

His sexy yet mocking smirk made her angry and horny. How dare Marisol take him. Without a word, Cindy stormed away, walking in the direction of school.

"What was that?" Marisol asks. "Why was she so mad?"

Riley shrugged, looking back at her. "Now I get you all to myself." He says, his smirk widening.


	5. Do All I Can to Show You You're Special

She plucks the grass from his hair, a small smile on her face. "I told you rolling around in the grass would be stupid." He grips her bare thighs, rolling his eyes. Once he stopped rolling around, she had gotten on top of him, kissing him. Everything about it was perfect.

Well, for him. Deep down in the mind of Marisol, she felt guilty. She didn't really know if she really wanted to be with Riley because she wants to. She'd admit, she felt really loved when she was with him, but she had just gotten over a breakup. She felt really conflicted.

But if it made him happy, then she was happy. Riley had sent her off with another dude and bit the bullet for her happiness. So she could at least do the same. But it sounded bad if she said that she was just doing this for him. It made her seem ungrateful. Being with Riley wasn't bad. Maybe in due time, she won't feel so conflicted.

"Whatchu thinkin bout?" Riley asks, and she looks at him, her small smile growing a bit.

"You." She says. It wasn't a lie. She was thinking about him.

"What about me?" He says, smirking. "How sexy I am? Or how I know how to throw shit down? Or how smart I am?"

"Nope. I'm thinking at how weird you are." She says, and he scoffs.

"Whatever bruh. As long as you remember that I'm the only nigga who can quote Shakespeare word for word and still be a real ass nigga."

"See? Weird! Why are you memorizing Shakespeare?" She says, trying not to laugh. He gives her a blank look and she giggles.

"You know it's your fault. If you weren't so obsessed with that nigga."

"Well, without me, you wouldn't know anything about your role model, Julius Caesar."

He smirks. "You right." He says.

"You gonna end up just like him if you keep on fighting people."

"As long as you're my Calpurnia." He says, and she looks away.

"You are so corny." She says, shaking her head. "So corny, it's kinda bad."

"But it still makes you smile tho." He says, and she looks back at him, her lips a straight line.

"No." She says, and the two stare at each other, Riley giving her a goofy looking smile until she broke, tucking her head into his chest while she laughed. "You are so stupid."

"I may be stupid, but it's your love that makes me feel smart." He says, and she shakes her head.

"Stop." She laughs.

"You may say stop, but your heart beats for me, telling me to go."

"Please, no more!" She says, laughing harder.

"I would stop, but your love helps me continue on."

She sits back up, wiping her face. She gives him a stern look, well the best stern look she could make. "Riley, foreal."

"I'll stop if you kiss me." He says, and she frowns, contemplating.

"Well… now that I think about it, the corny lines were sweet."

"Just kiss me." He says, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, kissing her.

She feels his hands roam to her spanks covered butt and internally sighs. She forgot she was wearing a dress. If anyone saw her they would think she was a slut. She grabs his hands, pulling away from him and moves.

She stands up, pulling her dress down. "I totally forgot I was in a dress." She says, and Riley rolls his eyes.

"What's wrong? I've seen you in your panties before. Why you trippin?" He asks, and she looks at him.

"We're in public!" She says, throwing her hands up. "And if anyone came here they'd probably be able to see over the bushes and see me on top of you and be like 'oh she's a slut'"

"No one comes over here tho." He says, and she crosses her arms.

"So. That doesn't mean I get permission to act like a hoe."

"You aren't acting like a hoe." Riley says, rolling on his side as she moves to sit on the bench. "Come on, Mari. Come back." He whines and she crosses her legs.

"No. I'm fine right here. You can come to me though."

"Mariiiiiiii." He whines, and she crosses her arms. "Stop being stubborn!"

"Nope. I am not a hoe. I am a classy lady who keeps all her sexual business in the bedroom."

"But just doing it in the bedroom is no fun. Be adventurous."

"No." She says, and he sighs, getting up. She watches as he dusts himself off, removing any type of grass from his back. He walks over to her and sits down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing kisses to her cheek, jaw line and neck.

"I love you." He says, and she smiles a bit.

"I love you too." She says, looking at him. She didn't mean to say it, well, she didn't want to stay silent. It just slipped out of her mouth. She didn't want an awkward silence, and she didn't want to say it so soon. And it seemed as if she never had control over herself when she was around him. He always found a way to make her do different things and make her want him.

He kisses her fiercely, moving so that he was leaning over her. Her back touches the bench and she tries to pull a leg up to get more comfortable. It was really an awkward position he was putting her in.

As she's pulling her legs up, he positions himself in between them, making her a bit more embarrassed. Wasn't she just talking about how she _wasn't_ a slut? And now look. Her skirt was riding up and his hands were all over her thighs and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

She hated the positions he put her in. "Babe." She says into his lips, trying to pull away. "Babe." She repeats and then taps his neck, making him pull away. "I just said that I wasn't a slut and-"

"Did you call me babe?" He asks, a smirk on his face. She frowns, her face heating up.

"Maybe." She says, looking away. "Before you say anything Riley, shut up."

"Aww, this is even better than you called me baby." He says, kissing her lips again.

"No! Stop." She says, turning her head away. "Look at the position we're in! Again, I look like a slut!"

"Well… you're my sl-"

"Riley, don't finish that." She orders and he laughs.

"Oh, come on baby." He says, getting off of her and sitting back up. "You know you like being my girl."

She crosses her arms, sitting up and fixing her dress once more. "We should go back to school."

"But… we haven't smoked yet." He groans and she shakes her head.

"I'm not smoking." She says, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Riley says, looking at her. She had no reason to not smoke anymore. She knew that he thought she was the best when she was high.

"Because-" She stopped, looking at one of the bushes. If she had finished her sentence, he would've got up and walked away. "I don't know." She says. She was going to give him the same old 'Desmond doesn't like girls who smoked.' But she wasn't with Desmond anymore. She had no reason to not smoke.

"You still not tripping off of D-"

"No. If you want to smoke, then we can." She says, giving him a small smile.

"You know I've always found girls who smoked sexy." He says, and she turns to face him, frowning.

"I better be the only girl you find sexy." She says, crossing her arms. If the two of them were together now, she wasn't letting no girl look at him. She was a pretty jealous female at times, she couldn't lie.

His smirk turns into a smile and he leans in to kiss her again, but she places her hand on his face, stopping him. "I _am _the only girl you find sexy… right?"

"Yes." Riley says, his voice slightly muffled because of her hand. She removes her hand with a smile.

"Good."


	6. Light Up a Spliff and Get High

She sighs, fixing her hair. She didn't smoke that much, just letting Riley do smoke tricks, which was fun to watch. She wasn't too big of a smoker, and only started smoking because Riley wanted her to try it. Riley was the reason for a lot of things she did. She wouldn't have ever smoked if it wasn't for Riley. She wouldn't have ever found a reason to buy Timbs without Riley.

And Riley, in turn, wouldn't have known as much literature as he did now. She may not have looked like it, but she loved literature, especially old poems and plays. When she went to college, she'd probably major in english literature and become a professor at a college or something. As long as she was around books, she was fine.

She had a whole bookcase full of stories such as To Kill a Mockingbird, 1984, Lord of the Flies- which was one of her favorites-, Of Mice and Men, Fahrenheit 451 and many other classics. She was the perfect example of more than just a pretty face, and she took great pride in that.

"Whatchu thinkin bout?" Riley asks, exhaling and he hold out the blunt for her. She takes it and gives him a small smile.

"Nothing." She says before placing the blunt to her lips and inhaling. She lets the smoke sit for a couple seconds before blowing out. She wouldn't have ever thought of smoking if she didn't know Riley. They taught each other much more in the six years the two had known each other. In her mind, the two were intertwined in ways more than just a best friend or a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. They had spent so much time together, spent so much money on each other, they had an attachment. When she was with Desmond, or her previous boyfriend (she's only had two boyfriends), they would always get jealous at how attached the two were. But she would never be able to cut him off.

Riley meant way to much to her. He was her best friend, her brother, and now her boyfriend. With him, she would never have to be cautious as to what she said to him because she knew that if her and Riley fought, the two would apologize immediately. They couldn't stand to see the other one mad. He was more to her than just a friend or a best friend. He was her other half.

She looks at him as he blows out smoke and scoots closer, wrapping her arms around him. "What?" He asks and she shakes her head, placing her lips against his cheek.

"You know, if you ever left me, I'd die." She says, and he laughs.

"I ain't leavin you." He says, smoking more of the blunt. "I finally just got you." He says, coughing a bit. She smiles, patting his back to help.

"Good." She says, and the two stay silent as Riley finishes the blunt.

"I'm tired." He says, and looks at her. "Let me lay on you." He says, and she raises an eyebrow.

"We still have to go to school."

"I'm to tired."

"We've been here all day!" She says, and digs in his pocket, making him smile. She pulls out his phone and checks the time. "We have like… two and a half classes left."

"Well, then we should just stay here until school's over." He says, yawning. "I'm hungry. We should go to McDonalds."

"I don't have my car. It's in the school's parking lot. If we go to class now and-"

"Let's go get you car." He says, getting up. She watches as he stretches and yawns. He turns back to face her. "Come on bae. I'm hungry."

"Riley, schoo-"

"You can ditch today for me, can't you?" He asks, shutting her up.

"I mean, I could..." She says, getting up and he groans.

"Here it comes." He mutters, turning around to face her. She crosses her arms, hearing him.

"But, school is very important. We'll never be able to get an edu-" She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers, one of his hands grabbing her butt and the other one wrapped in her hair.

Her eyes widen, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. He had kissed her suddenly with so much force, it surprised her. She tries to pull away, but his hand in her hair kept her in place. Her eyes close as his kiss gets fiercer. What was going on?

He pulls away and his hand detangles from her hair. His hand on her butt stays for a while before he lets go. She opens her eyes and gives him a confused frown.

"Can we go to McDonald's now?" He asks, his voice husky and makes her shiver.

"You are evil." She mutters. She finally knew what was going on. He was trying to make her weak, and when she was weak or unknowing, she was more likely to agree. He watches as she exhales, walking past him. She fixes her hair and picks her bag up from the grass. "Come on." She says, and turns to face him. "You're driving. And paying."

"I'm cool wit that." He says, walking. He grabs her arm, pulling her back to him. He wraps his arm around her neck, and she looks up at him, her lips slightly poked. He leaned down to give her what she wanted. The two were more in tune with each other than he thought.

She places her hand on his face, keeping him attached to her lips. She liked it this way, despite the occasional thoughts of Desmond.

She knew that being seen kissing Riley about a day after her and Desmond broke up would look bad, but if Riley was okay with it, then she was fine. If he was happy, she was happy.

Again, I keep on repeating myself, but I gotta let y'all know.

She was happy too. I mean, getting together with your best friend wasn't that bad. He pulls away. "Stop. I'm hungry." He says, and she gives him a small smile.

"So am I." She mutters, kissing him again. She knew that'd make him happy. And it did. The arm around her waist pulled her body flush against him, keeping her there.

If he could, they would've fucked right then and there. But this wasn't some kind of hoe that Riley used to fuck around with. This was Marisol, and he didn't want to make her feel as if she was some kind of animal. If she wanted everything to happen in the bedroom, they'd he make it work. If she didn't even want to have sex until marriage, he would've make it work.

He'd be irritated, but he would have to just marry her. He could wait. He didn't even need sex, he just needed her. Maybe he's been reading too much romantic shit with her. She pulls away.

"Do you wanna read Romeo and Juliet with me tonight?" She asks, letting go of his shirt. He didn't even know her hands had balled up some of his shirt.

"Alright." He says, not being able to say no to her. She gives him a small smile, pecking his lips and pulling away before things get heated. Which was often.

And in reality, she had no plans on reading Romeo and Juliet. She was debating whether or not to say the next part of her thought. He face heats up and she pulls away. "Uhm… bring condoms." She mutters looking away from him, and he frowns.

"Did you just ask me to-"

"Don't think too much about it." She says, walking off. His face splits into a smile. Was she really thinking about it?

"But you really did just ask me to-"

"I didn't ask you." She says, turning to face him, a stern look on her face. "I ordered you." She says, and he raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's what you like." He says, and she looks away, embarrassed. "You like being in charge? That's sexy." He says, and wraps his arm around her. "But you can't be in charge for long. Maybe one round I'll let you be on top." She turns to face him, her tan face turning red.

"We're acting Romeo and Juliet out!" She says, trying to save herself. She really shouldn't have said anything. She should have known Riley was going to make a big deal out of it.

"I don't remember a sex scene being in Romeo and Juliet." He looks at her, kissing her cheek. "But we can make one." He says into her ear and she frowns. "But, you can't call out Romeo's name, cuz I'm the one who'll be puttin in work."

"Nevermind Riley. I changed my mind." She says, pulling away from him. "Don't even come over. Something came up." She says, walking ahead of him. He crosses his arms.

"What could have came up?"

"I'm gonna be sick later tonight." She says. "And I don't wanna throw up all over you."

"I'm coming over."

"No!"

"Tsk, you just embarrassed."

"I don't want you over." She says, and he groans.

"Why baby? I'm sorry." He whines, taking longer strides to get closer to her. He wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He says, again.

"Don't bring any condoms. You just took me out of all moods." She says, and he sighs.

"I can still come over tho right?" He asks, kissing her neck and hickey.

"I don't know." She says, crossing her arms. "You seem to like making fun of me more than being with me."

"I'm sorry!" He says loudly, and she moves her face away.

"Why are you yelling in my ear?"

"Cuz you can't hear my apology." He says, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry baby!" He says loudly in her ear once more.

"Ok, ok!" She exclaims. "I hate you."

"But, I love you." He says, and she rolls her eyes.


	7. I Am On a Whole 'Nother Level

She yawns, stretching and turns to the shirtless man sleeping beside her. Now the big question is: did Marisol and Riley have sex?

And the answer to that is… well yeah. A couple days after they skipped school, her mom was gone, spending hours with her aunt for some apparent reason, leaving the two alone. With Romeo and Juliet. And Riley's condoms.

And she thought Riley was fierce and straight forward before. She was clearly mistaken, because once she got over the fact that she had lost her virginity, there was no more playing around. She looks at him, at his chest. He was probably completely naked underneath her blanket and the thought made her roll her eyes. After a quick nap, she sleepily put on a fresh pair of bra and panties, matching of course, and went back into her bed.

She had decency. Her eyes fell on his shoulder, where a red mark appeared. Probably from her teeth. She found herself biting him in order to not scream more than once. It was embarrassing. She wondered where her mother was.

"Riley." She mutters, getting closer to his face. "I'll breathe into your face if you don't wake up. And I have morning breath." She warns and he groans, placing his hand on her face.

"Go back to sleep." He says, and she sighs, right into his face, before getting up and walking to her blinds. She carefully opens them, letting the light spill inside but not letting anyone see her.

If her neighbours saw her in her bra and panties, or saw Riley butt naked, she'd never be able to live with herself.

"What is you doing bruh?" He groans, covering his face.

"I understand that you're grumpy when you wake up, but the last thing you should be calling me is 'bruh' especially after last night." She says, placing her hand on her hips. His eyes open, and he looks around. He relaxes when he meets eyes with her, and sits up.

"Sorry bae." He says, smirking.

"You forced yourself upon me." She says, crossing her arms. She was joking truly. She wanted him to sleep with her. So she basically teased him all night until he couldn't take it and kissed her. The same type of kiss that made her weak in the knees and push him onto the bed, her on top of him.

In reality, it may have seemed a bit too early to have sex. Which was a thought that popped into her mind after they did it, and now. In reality, they've only been going out for a couple of days. But, they've been friends for six. She knew him like the back of her hand, so there was nothing to fear. And whenever he kissed her neck, which was very often, all morals and coherent thoughts were out of the window and he was the only one filling everyone of her senses.

It was poetic really. Well, maybe. Kinda.

"Babe, what time is it?" He asks, getting out of her bed. She turns, embarrassed as he slips on his boxers.

"It's twelve."

"Ah, shit." He says, getting dressed faster. "I'm supposed to be hitting the gym today. A couple of my niggas gonna be there." He says, and she frowns.

"The gym?"

"Yeah." He says, looking at her. "Do you really think this body comes overnight?"

"Thirsty bitches are gonna be there." She says, crossing her arms. "Nobody is taking you away from me, especially not some white bitch who wants to get her hands on some chocolate-"

"Mari, you are too cute when you're jealous." He says, taking a step toward her and taking her into his arms. She looks up at him and he places his lips on hers. "Ain't nobody taking you from me unless they kidnapped me."

"Don't say stuff like that! You're gonna jinx yourself." She says, pouting and he kisses her again. She was too cute.

"Do you see me? Ain't nobody kidnapping me. I might have to kidnap you tho." He says, kissing her. She feels his hands roam her body, reaching her butt and squeezing. "If we keep this up, imma have to fuck you again." He says, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Would it keep you with me?" She asks, and he smirks.

"Maybe. No promises." He says, and she pulls away.

"Then we aren't fucking." She says, sitting down on her bed. She needed to be one hundred percent sure.

"Aiight then." He says, pulling his shirt on. She turns to face him, a surprised look on her face. He was picking his niggas over her.

Well, there was nothing wrong with that but… she wasn't expecting it.

"But… you could come with me." He says, and she crosses her arms.

"I don't want to sit there and watch you play basketball." She says, getting up and going to her drawer, pulling out some gray joggers. "I think it's stupid." She says before pulling out a cream colored crop top. He watches as she pulls out a new pair of underwear. "You're lucky I showered last night."

"You mean we showered. And there was barely any showering. You know, for your first time, you were really freaky." He says, and she gives him a glare. She then grabs a silk robe and ties it around her.

"I'm getting dressed then we are going to the gym." She says. "I need to work on my flexibility anyway."

"Ooooh, freaky." He says, and she gives him another glare.

"No! I want to get back in track, remember? I was telling you about it last night!" She says, and he shrugs.

"I was preoccupied by my thoughts last night." He says, and she groans walking out of her room. He sits on her bed as she gets dressed, sighing and laying down on it, his mind going on their night together.

It was better than he's ever had, which was saying something since he hated condoms. But with Marisol, he was willing to do whatever she wanted. If she wanted to tie him up and whip him, that was… well, kinda going too far, but he would be alright with it. Well, he'd be on the face. He would only do it if she was wearing some sexy leather type lingerie. That would be hot.

"Ok." She says, and he looks at her while she was putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Nah, you got to change." He says, looking her over. She looked a bit too good in her crop top and joggers.

"Riley, if you are gonna be eye candy to every girl, then I can be eye candy to the guys." She says, giving him a smug smile. "But as long as you know ain't nobody taking me away from you." She says, patting his cheek. "I'll take you to your house so you can get ready." She says, and he crosses his arms.

"Whatever."

She gives him a smile. "Glad you agree."

So she took him to his house, talked to Huey while he got ready and they left, meeting his friends at the gym.

"Aye man, didn't know you was bringing yo friend through." One guys says, giving Marisol a smirk.

Riley crosses his arms, trying his hardest not to attack his friend. "Hello." Marisol says with a smile.

"I'm James." He says, holding his hand out. She takes it.

"Marisol."

"So, what you do-"

"Alright, that's enough." Riley says, wrapping his arm possessively around Marisol. "Let's go play some ball nigga." He says. "Where everybody else?"

"Jerome, Isaiah and Dinero are already up in the court. Marcus is getting some other niggas to come play too."

"Yeah, from what it sounds like we lacking." Riley says, and James laughs.

"We would've been fine playin two on three. You know Dinero need all the help he can get." He says, and the two laugh. "So who are you gonna be rooting for, little Marisol?"

Before she could answer, Riley spoke. "Me of course." He says, and James laughs.

"Actually, I wasn't really planning on… being there." She says. "But, if you want me there Riley-"

"Yeah, you should come and see this nigga get dunked on." James said, and Riley glares at him.

"I better than you and yo niggas." He says, and James shakes his head.

"Whatever nigga." He checks his phone. "Oh, C-Murph is gonna be there too." He says, shaking his head and Riley turns to face him.

"Why?" He asks, tense.

"Marcus bought Jamil and David, and you know Cindy gonna come through." He scoffs. "What, you scared of a little Cindy?" He asks, and Riley frowns.

"No, that shit gonna be uneven."

"I can play." Marisol says, looking up at him.

"Oooh, you know how to play basketball?" James asks, looking at her.

"Of course. If you've been hanging around Riley for more than a week, he'd end up playing you in basketball for something." She says, shaking her head. "I remember having to play you to get my first copy of Julius Caesar back." She says, giving Riley a smile.

"Julius Caesar?" James asks, and she looks at James.

"Oh, uhm… he gets stabbed by his best friend, making the line 'E tu, Brute' popular?" She offers, and he looks at her.

"Nah. Don't ring a bell."

"Realest nigga portrayed by Shakespeare." Riley says, and James looks at him, then shrugs.

"I don't pay attention in English." He says, and Marisol looks down. She low key felt like an outsider, but she knew that would change when she played basketball with them.

"And you ain't playing with us." Riley says, and she gives him an incredulous look.

"Why not?" Her and James ask in unison.

"_Because_, y'all niggas don't know how to act when a female is around."

"And Cindy isn't a female?" Marisol says, crossing her arms. If this wasn't a blatant case of sexism, then she didn't know what was.

"Cindy is one of the guys." Riley says, and James makes a sound of agreement.

"Riley." She says harshly. "Stop being sexist, and let me play with you guys!"

"Marisol-"

She stops walking, moving out of Riley's hold and looks at James. "Keep walking please." She says, and James looks at her.

"What y'all-"

"Aye bruh, just go." Riley says standing in front of her. James shrugs.

"Aiight then. I'll be seeing y'all inside. Well, hopefully." He says, walking on.

Riley watches as she drops her arms. "Riley don't do this." She says. "Just let me play basketball with you guys."

"And if you get hurt?" He says, crossing his arms. "You know I'm gonna have to fight whatever nigga touched or hurt you right?"

"No, you don't. If that's the case, then you might have to beat yourself up for all those fouls the last time we played basketball."

"And why do you think we've stopped?" He says, and she sighs. "Baby, I'm just tryna keep all those dirty ass niggas away from you." He says, taking a step toward her, but she takes one back.

"I don't like guys who are sexist." She says, crossing her arms. "So, just let me play some fucking basketball."

He sighs. "Whatever then. But one game." He says, taking her in his arms. "Then you become my cute little cheerleader, ok?" He asks, and she gives him a small smile.

"Whatever, Riley." She says, pulling away from him and walking away. He follows with a smile and the two walk into the gym. He grabs her hand as the two walk into the indoor basketball court and Riley announces their appearance.

"Alright niggas who tryna get their shit dogged on this court?" He asks and some guys turn around and greet him.

"Aye, Marisol's back." James says, walking to the two. "So is we finna see your skills on this court?" He asks, and she gives him a smile.

"Yup. I hope no one gets hurt." She says, and he nods.

"Yeah, if any of these niggas try and push you down, imma shut this whole muthafucka down, ok?"

"You ain't gotta worry about that shit nigga." Riley says. "That's my job dude." He says, and the two make eye contact.

"My bad, we both finna shut shit down." He says, and the two slap hands.

"Even though I could take all you niggas on." He says, and James laughs, shaking his head.

"You too cocky my dude." He says, and Riley gives him a smirk. "So, I wanna know when we can start. I'm itching to dunk on someone." He says, looking back at the other three guys, who were walking over.

"I don't even know bruh." One says, and then looks at Marisol. "Aye, who girl is she?" He asks, and Riley raises their joined hands.

"She wit me bruh." He says, and the guy nods, but looks back at her.

"Dinero." He says, then looks at the dude next to him. "This is Jerome and Isaiah." He says, and she smiles.

"Marisol." She says.

"Well, who was texting Marcus." James asks, changing the topic.

"I was bruh." Jerome says, and pulls out his iPhone. "Oh, he just hit me up. Said he here already."

"Damn right I am." Some one says, walking in. Her and Riley turn, looking at the newcomers. She already knew Jamil and David, so the third guy had to be Marcus. Riley's hand slips from her and he walks over to give Marcus dap.

"Whatup my nigga." Marcus says, and Riley gives the other guys a head nod. His eyes fall on Cindy, who was looking away.

"Who the chick?" Marcus asks, looking at Riley, then at Jamil and David.

"Desmond's girl." Jamil says, and she crosses her arms.

"I'm not Desmond's girl." She says, walking over. "He's old ass news."

"Yeah, she be popping pussy for other niggas now." Cindy says, and Marisol looks at her, surprised.

"Excuse me?" She asks, appalled. She knew Cindy wasn't her friend, but was it that serious?

"You heard me." Cindy says, and Marisol chuckles a bit, looking away. She takes a step forward, and Riley gets in between them.

"Yo." He says, holding Marisol back. "Chill Mari." He says, and she sucks her teeth.

"Ugly bitch.." She says, looking Cindy up and down.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Cindy asks, taking a step toward the two, and David grabs her arm.

"You heard me." She says, giving her a smirk. She loved using people's words against them. The power of words hurt people more than injuries did.

"You fucking hoe." Cindy growls, trying to pull away from David. Marisol frowns, ready to push Riley out of the way, but he grabs her hands.

"I'm not a hoe you ugly bitch!" She shouts at her.

"Damn, shit gets crazy when two bitches enter the room." Marcus mutters, making some of the guys laugh.

"You are a hoe! You didn't even wait to break up with Desmond before you started fucking Riley!" She shouts, and Marisol's blood runs cold. The same shit she was afraid of.

"How dare you! You stupid bitch!" She screams, tears filling her eyes. She wasn't just angry, she was infuriated. "You are so lucky Riley's holding me back you bitch!" She says, still struggling to get out of Riley's grip.

"Even if Riley wasn't holding you back you wouldn't do shit!" Cindy shouts back and Marisol's eyes widen. Cindy had her fucked up.

Marisol stops, looks around. "She's got me fucked up." She mutters, and looks at Riley. "She's got me fucked up, Riley." She says, and moves her head to the side a bit. "David, tell her she's got me fucked up." She says, and he looks away. "Jamil, tell this bitch she's got me fucked up!" She shouts, her voice echoing through the court.

"Marisol, please-"

"Tell her, Riley!" She hisses. This wasn't supposed to happen. Riley knew this was a stupid idea.

"Cindy, I think you got the girl fucked up." Marcus says, and Marisol looks at Jamil.

"Tell her what I did to your cousin Jamil." Marisol says. "Tell her what happened when I fought your cousin."

"I bet you got your ass whooped." Cindy says, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Marisol pulled her arms away from Riley and ducks underneath his arm in one smooth movement, her hand balling up and her arm shooting out hitting Cindy in the face.

Directly after the first one connected, she pulled back, her other fist hitting Cindy in the nose. Cindy staggers back, covering her face. She grits her teeth and lunges at Marisol.

The two fight. It switched often, Cindy appearing as if she was winning only for Marisol to come back and attack, making it seem as if she was winning. It got really bad once Cindy tackled Marisol, getting on top of her, the two punching each other. Cindy grabs Marisol's head and slams it onto the ground.

Marisol grits her teeth in pain and grabs Cindy's face, causing her hands to move from Marisol's head to her hand, trying to pry it off. Marisol manages to push her off, her hand still in place and her nails digging into Cindy's face. She moves to get up, her hand pushing Cindy down. She was slightly bent, trying to keep Cindy in place. She then swings her leg, letting it connect with Cindy's side.

"Oh shit!" Jerome says, and Riley turns to face him. They all had their phones out, recording the two fight. He shakes his head, turning back to Marisol and watching as she kicks Cindy in the side once more. Cindy groans, and Marisol lets go. Cindy turns on her stomach and Marisol shakes her head, raising her foot once more and slamming it down on Cindy's head.

"Stupid bitch." Marisol grunts, slamming her foot down once more. She raises her foot once more, but David and Jamil grab her, pulling her away. "I'm fine." She says, shrugging the guys off. "I'm done." She says, still looking at Cindy, who was slowly getting up.

"Damn." The guys mutter as they see Cindy's face. She was bleeding from her lip and nose. Marcus looks at Marisol, who's lip was swollen.

"Damn." He mutters, looking around. "Remind me to never get on her bad side."

"Just as bad as this nigga." James says, pushing Riley slightly. James didn't like Cindy anyway. It was time someone fucked her up. Riley shakes his head, and walks over to Marisol, Jamil and David passing him and moving to Cindy.

"I'm pressing charges!" Cindy calls out, wiping her face. "You stupid bitch, I'll see your ass in court! I hope the police get you deported or something you stupid illegal immigrant!"

"What happened to fuck the police tho?" Marcus says, and James laughs. "Damn, y'all crazy."

"You aren't pressing charges Cindy." Marisol says, taking a step toward her. "Don't make me have to beat you until you can't talk." She says, and Riley grabs her arm.

"That's enough." He mutters as Cindy starts yelling.

"I'm not scared of you hoe! I wonder if Riley can taste Desmond's dick while you kiss him! Fuck both of y'all!"

"Oh hell no." Riley mutters, letting Marisol go. She walks over, her fists balled.

"Damn, round two already?" Marcus asks, and Jerome laughs.

"I better have enough space on my phone for this shit." He says, and the others laugh. Jamil grabs Marisol's arms.

"Chill Marisol!" He says, and she inhales.

"You hear her though right?" She asks, and Jamil looks away. "It's their bigs mouths that get them fucked up."

"Don't forget yourself, Marisol." David says, and that was what stopped her. She looks away, sucking her teeth.

"Ok. I'm cool." She says, and Jamil sighs in relief, nodding. He lets her go, and she gives him a small smile.

"Sorry." She says, pushing him to the side and moving to Cindy, who was still on the ground. She kicks her in the face, and moves to kick again, but Cindy grabs her leg. Cindy pushes her away, and moves to get up, struggling. Marisol moves to lunge again, but Jamil grabs her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as if he was a strait jacket.

"You suck." He mutters, and she smirks.

"I hang around Riley too much." She says as Jamil carries her away. He takes her to Riley, who smirks at her. He places her down.

"You should've let her kick some ass nigga." Riley says, and Jamil shakes his head.

"Unlike you niggas, I don't get my dick hard from seeing people fight." Jamil says, and the guys laughs.

"We love seeing a good fight." James says, finishing the recording.

"I guess we not playing basketball then." Marcus says, shrugging. He looks at Marisol, who was cracking her knuckles. "I think you should fix yo shirt tho. I think… Is that a little titty I see?" He says, and her eyes widen, and she fixes her shirt. Riley, gets in front of her, covering her and Marcus laughs. "I'm joking. Yo shirt did need to be fixed tho." He stretches. "Well then, I'm out." He says, looking down at Cindy, who was wiping blood off of her face. "We should get you to the hospital." He says, and she gives him a glare.

"No nigga! I'm fine." She says, getting up. She limps out of the basketball court, Jamil and David at her side to help if she fell or something. Marcus turns to Marisol and the rest, shrugging and he follows.

"You did good girl." James says, lightly punching her arm. "Someone needed to fuck that bitch up." He says, and she laughs.

"Sad it had to be me though." Marisol says, shaking her head. "I hate fighting. It's barbaric and disgusting. Instead of using my fists, I'd rather use my words."

James looks at her as if she'd grown another head. "It did not seem that way when you were fucking her up yo." He says, and Marisol shrugs.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is longer because the other ones were super short. I also wanted to put some action in it. I feel as if the other chapters have been boring, so I made this. Btw, I couldn't let my girl Mari lose, but Cindy didn't go down without a fight, so that's cool. I guess it gives Mari a more 'don't judge a book by it's cover' feel, which is cool.<strong>


	8. It's Easy to See That You're Fed Up

**Forgot to add this, my bad.**

_**Nos vemos despues de la escuela: See you after school.**_

* * *

><p>She yawns, slipping on her denim jean short and tucking her tank top into it. Today, she wasn't wearing something too flashy; just a Beatles tank top, blue jean shorts and a plain black kimono top. She never saw her outfits as special.<p>

Others may have, but she never did. She just got up, picked an outfit and got dressed. She walked down the stairs, her combat boots in hand. "Adios Mama!" She calls out, her bag over her shoulder and her keys in her shoes. She walks into her garage, placing everything in the car and groans.

She runs back into the house and up the stairs, into her room. She quickly searches through her alphabetized books and pulls one out. Her favorite, Lord of the Flies by William Golding. She needed to have a book for her english class test today. Since she was perfect at english -well, she thought so-, she finished her tests quickly, and always needed something to read.

"Ok, now I'm leaving Mama. Nos vemos despues de la escuela." She called out, running back downstairs and into the garage. She hops in her car, closing the door behind her and starting up the car. She presses the automatic garage door opener button thing and starts her car up, backing out.

She turns the radio on, smiling at the song. She must've let her cd in. "Double d, big full breasts on my baby. Triple weight, couldn't weigh the love I got for the girl. And I just wanna know why you ain't been goin to work? Boss ain't workin you like this. He can't take care of you like this." She sings along, tapping her finger on the steering wheel as she drove.

She loved Frank Ocean, she couldn't even lie. She knew almost every one of his songs by heart. His songs were the only ones that anyone would catch her singing, and she didn't even like singing. She wasn't even good, but when Frank Ocean came on she couldn't help herself.

She smiles, humming the melody. This was an omen. Today was going to be a great day. She pulled up in her parking spot and gets out of the car reluctantly. She didn't want to stop listening, but she had to. She couldn't miss more school.

She walks into the school grounds, her bag in hand and the song stuck in her head. She hums along, almost skipping. But when she walked into the cafeteria she saw something that stopped her.

Riley was getting jumped, only one person on his side. The two were up against several, like five, guys. She dropped her stuff and walked over, her fast paced walking turning into a run. She carefully dodged a punch from one of the guys and stands in front of Riley, everything stopping.

"What is going on?" She breathes out as the guys back off. They knew better than hitting a girl, especially with so many people around, recording.

"What the fuck are you doin?" Riley asks, and she gives him her best glare.

"Don't speak." She says and her eyes fall on his companion. It was James. She didn't know he went here.

Just then one of the dudes lunges for the two, ready to tackle her, but someone from the crowd moves, punching him in the mouth.

"Fuck outta here nigga." Marcus says, and she looks at him.

"Where the hell you come from dude?" James asks, and Marcus walks over to them, keeping his front faced towards the guys.

"Heard there was a fight. I saw Mari holding shit down, so I stayed back." He gives her a quick smirk. "Couldn't let her get hurt by no fuck nigga."

"No one answered me." Marisol says, and Riley steps forward.

"Whoever try to hit her again, they getting bodied. I don't give a fuck nigga." He says, balling up his fists. He was trying not to be angry and say something. He was just trying to get this shit over with. He had experience fighting a large group, but it never turned out good. So when James jumped in, he was low key grateful.

"So why the fuck is my boyfriend getting jumped by some pussy ass fuck boys?" Marisol says, her anger rising. "What a bitch move. You need five niggas to take down one dude? What the fuck does that say about you?" She asks, walking up to one. She gets in his face. "What do you think that shows me? That you, or your friends can't fight for shit."

"You betta get out my face." The guy says, and she gives him a smirk.

"What? You finna hit me? I bet I hit harder than yo bitch ass." She says, and he looks to the side, as if he was really about to do something. But Marisol knew better. If she got hit, she'd have to fire on all of them, and with Riley, Marcus and James behind her? They would've been on the ground.

"You betta get yo bitch." He says, and she shrugs.

"Guess that's what you all about." She says, and pokes his chest. "You not bout that life. If I was a dude, and some bitch got into my face, she would've gotten pushed. But I guess you need about three niggas to push me away, don't you." She backs off. "So, why are y'all here?"

"Cindy was talkin shit with these niggas a minute ago." James says, crossing his arms. "When Riley stood up to confront them, hearing your name slip from that ugly bitch's mouth, all these niggas got up to try and intimidate. They wasn't expecting my nigga Reezy to slap the shit outta one." James snickers. "Shit was funny as fuck. But thats when I had to stand up and step in."

One of the guys sucks their teeth. "Yo slap like a bitch."

"That wasn't what you was saying when you was tryna get a nigga back, wasn't it." Riley says. "You know you shit still stings."

"So where Cindy at tho?" Marisol asks, crossing her arms. "I thought the bitch learned after what happened at the gym. I tried not to kill her then, but I guess I have no choice." She says crossing her arms. She turns to the other guys. "You can disperse now."

One of them takes a step forward, and Marcus moves with him, getting in his face. "Come on now nigga. I'm sure you wouldn't want to do some shit like that with me and Riley around." He says, cracking his knuckles. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to go the the hospital." Riley takes a couple steps forward, crossing his arms, James behind him.

"And don't make me have to call a nigga to make this shit a fair fight. Unlike y'all, I only need one more nigga to take y'all down." He frowns. "Actually, I only need Marisol to take you pussy niggas down."

"Nigga-"

"Don't do nothing to get yourself hurt." James says, and they all suck their teeth.

"Whatever nigga." One says, walking away. "I ain't gettin paid enough for this." He says, and the other walk away with him, a couple lingering to try and be intimidating.

"What a group of bitches." Marisol calls out, shaking her head. "This is why I don't fuck with dudes like them." She shakes her head. Riley walks to her and grabs her arm.

"You are so stupid." He says, and she gives him a small smirk. "You could've gotten hit there? I saw you! You barely dodged that niggas punch!"

"You know I have fast reflexes. Besides, that punch was predictable. He wouldn't have even been able to hit you."

"What the fuck you tryna say?"

"I have a ugly bitch to go fight." She says, and her smirk widens. "Wish me luck." Riley rolls his eyes and kisses her.

"Uh, I'll go get yo bag." Marcus says, moving away as the two kiss.

"Yeah. Imma go too." James says. "Tell us when we finna confront Cindy." He says, quickly walking away. Marisol pulls away.

"You guys ar-" She was cut off by another kiss from Riley.


	9. Fuck Em Girl

She walks up, her arms crossed. Little Cindy was ghost in the morning, so Marisol and her new crew had to wait until lunch to find her.

"So, we are totally squad." Marcus says, wrapping an arm around Marisol as she held Riley's hand. "We are rocking with each other for life yo."

"I didn't even know you two went to this school." Marisol says, ignoring the glare Riley gave Marcus. Marcus did too, keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"We didn't know you went here." James says, walking beside Marcus.

"Yup. I would've known if a cutie like you went here. Seems as if Riley kept you hidden girl."

"Actually, that was Desmond." Riley says and Marcus frowns, drifting away from Marisol. "Her old nigga."

"You went out with that unfaithful ass nigga?" Marcus asks, and she frowns.

"Everyone knew he was a cheater except me, huh." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Well…" Marcus says.

"Yeah." The three guys say, and she sighs.

"You guys being in unison makes things worse." She shakes her head. "Whatever. I don't wanna hear about my past." She runs her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, you right." Marcus says, nodding.

"We gotta take that bitch Cindy down. And whatever nigga she got coming for us." James says, and Marcus nods, giving James dap.

"We?" Riley says, giving them a frown.

"Nigga, you didn't hear Marcus? We squad now." James says, crossing his arms. "That bitch sent for Marisol, but she gonna get all of us. So whatever niggas she tryna get to sneak the girl, we gonna get her."

"Niggas?" Riley says, him and Marisol sporting similar looks of confusion.

"You never seen her fight, huh?" James says, and the two shake their heads.

"She never fight alone. Just like them niggas she had you get. When she tried and failed at fighting Marisol, was the first time we, well I've ever saw her fight alone. Shit was crazy."

"And since she's scary, I bet she bought some niggas." James says, crossing his arms. "But if she bought bitches, we can hold them back. I bet no bitch could deny my face." He says, and Marisol rolls her eyes.

"James." She laughs, and the rest join in. She really could see herself being apart of this new found squad. They got along well, and the guys were loyal. Riley didn't really know Marcus like that, and Marisol didn't know him or James like that, but these guys were fighting for them. Which was really cool. It made her smile.

Marisol slips her hand from Rileys, picking up her pace and walking in front of them. She would be damned if this bitch Cindy tried to wile out on any of them. She had a sinking suspicion that Cindy was affiliated with those niggas who tried to jump Riley, and that was unacceptable.

She met eyes with Cindy, and pulls off her kimono top. She hands it to the closest guy and once it left her hands, she pulled off her tank top, leaving her in a black bandeau.

"Aye, whatchu doi-"

"I cannot get this shirt messed up." She says, turning to face the guys. Marcus was the closest. "My shit is worth too much to be sullied by this dirty bitch's hands." She hands Marcus the tank top. She turns back to Cindy, who had taken a step forward. Once she got in reach, Cindy was hit with a punch.

"You tryna fuck with my nigga?" Marisol asks, punching her again. "You paying niggas to come jump him, bitch?" She kicks her in the stomach. "What? You were so fucking bold before, and even paid niggas to come and fight them. What now? You lost for words hoe? Say some shit! You sure know how to run yo fucking mouth when a bitch ain't around! What the fuck is up? Talk some shit to me." She says, backing away. Cindy looks up.

"Now!" She says, and several guys with metal pipes come out.

"Oh, you dirty hoe." Marcus says, shaking his head.

"I thought we told you pussy ass niggas to stay away." James says, cracking his knuckles. "But y'all coming with weapons now." James shakes his head.

"It ain't shit tho." Riley says, crossing his arms. "I've seen worse. And haven't we been shot at before James?" He asks, and James nods.

"Same. We black nigga. Metal pipes don't shake a nigga up." Marcus says, cracking his neck. "But I swear to God, if one of them pipes hit my little sister, y'all dying." He says, sending Marisol a smile. "All of y'all."

"We ain't scared of your threats." One of them says, and lunges at Marcus, the pipe raised. Marcus meets the dude with a punch, launching the rest into battle.

It was a mess. Grunts, profanity, punches, kicks and scratching flew around. Swinging of pipes. Finally, they were down. The pipes were torn out of hands and used against the wielders, causing them to go down like flies.

Marisol had been pulled off of Cindy, repeatedly kicking her while she was down in the fetal position. Chunks of hair had been pulled out during Marisol's outburst of rage. Seeing her boys get attacked by metal pipes, said pipes a swing away from killing one of them, it made her angry. Once she was done with Cindy, she knew she was gonna target those idiotic guys again. During her deep breathing, she slipped on her shirt and kimono top.

"Fuck." James says as they walk to the parking lot. Lunch was already over, and they had missed the period after it. "This shit hurts." He says, slightly limping. She sighs, running a hand through her hair. Her boys were beat up.

"Sorry guys. Once we get to my house, I can patch you all up and order some chinese food or something." She says. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You ain't gotta be sorry." Marcus says, his head slightly tilted. His nose was bleeding. He sniffs a bit. "But chinese food does sound nice."

"Marcus, don't tilt your head. Let the blood flow out."

"On my clothes?" He asks, giving her a bewildered look. "Hell nah." He says, dragging out the words. She sighs.

"When we get in my car, I'll give you some napkins, and then you put your head down. But if you keep it tilted, it might go down your throat and you may swallow-" She was cut off by him spitting out blood.

"That was nasty as shit." He says, and she closes her eyes.

"You may swallow it, and vomit it back up. Blood irritates the stomach, and if you vomit, it might make the nosebleed worse. And we don't want that."

"Aiight, don't swallow any blood." He says, nodding. "Got you."

She turns to Riley, looking him over. His lip was busted and bleeding. "Oh, baby." She mutters, moving towards him. She places her hands on his face, moving it from side to side to check if he had anymore injuries.

"I ain't yo kid." He mutters playfully and she gives him a smile.

"I'm sorry." She says, her finger brushing across his lower lip. "I would kiss you, but…"

"Just take us home and do your little doctor shit and order some food girl." He says, trying his best to smirk. "I'm hella hungry."


	10. Still Not Understanding this Logic

"So," Marcus says, mouth full of chow mein. "How did you two meet sis?" He asks, and she turns to look at him.

"Who?" She says, sipping some of her half strawberry, half lemonade Arizona.

Marcus rolls his eyes, sipping some of his gatorade and swallowing. "You and this nigga." He says, pointing at Riley.

"Oh it's a funny story-"

"Aye, let me tell it th-"

"I tell it better Riley." Marisol says, crossing her arms. She looked at her boyfriend. She had taken care of their injuries, the swelling going down on Riley's lip from the ice she made him put on his lip. "Ok, so it was six years ago…"

Time for a flashback y'all. I know y'all probably been waiting on this. No? Whatever yo.

_The eleven year old girl walks down the street, her brown hair in two pigtails and a newly bought edition of __The Plague Dogs_ _by Richard Adams in her hands. She was looking for a park to read because she didn't want to help her mother and father unpack. She looks around, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looking both ways before crossing the street._

_After a couple more steps, she saw a small park with a basketball court. She looked around, seeing someone, a black boy with an impressive afro sitting in the gazebo, a book in hand. Two others were on the basketball court, a small asian girl whose black hair was pulled into a ponytail and a black boy with cornrows. She walks to the gazebo, sitting on the table that was beside the table the afro boy was at and opens the book._

_She had no intentions of making friends. She wasn't even that type of person. She was actually kinda shy, and didn't really want to talk to anyone. As long as she kept quiet and read, she was cool._

"_Hi!" someone says, walking up to her. She looked up at the book. She hadn't even finished the first page. The skinny asian girl was giving her a small smile, the boy with the basketball standing behind her._

_Marisol gave her a small, fake smile in response, her eyes flickering to the cornrowed boy who was staring at her. It was weird._

"_I'm Ally, and this is Riley." She says, using her hand to introduce everyone. "Him over there, that's Huey." She says, her smile widening. Ally leaned forward, placing her hands on the table. "He's my boyfriend." She whispers and Marisol frowns._

_Ally looked only eleven. Why was she even thinking about a boyfriend? "A-Aren't you a bit young for a boyfriend?" Marisol asks, closing the book. Huey sighed, causing them to look at him._

"_You're telling everyone we're dating again?" He asks, not looking from the book. Ally blushes and her smile gets wider._

"_But it's true." She says, and Huey rolls his eyes. _

"_Whatever." He says, and Ally giggles._

"_You didn't deny it, so it's true!" Ally says, sitting down next to him and placing her head on his shoulder._

"And that's how it happened." Marisol says, nodding.

"Well, what happened after that?" James asks, shoving more fried rice in his mouth.

"Aiight, imma tell it this time. But imma tell y'all when we first hung out together, alone." He says, giving them a suggestive smirk. Marisol rolls her eyes and pushes Riley slightly.

_Aiight, so me and Marisol were thirteen. Huey and Al were fifteen and actually were going out. Like foreal, I never thought it was gonna happen, but I guess Huey finally stepped up and decided that he wouldn't be trippin off Jazmine, who had moved foreve- _

"Riley, get to the point!" Marisol says, and he crosses his arms.

"Aiight, aiight."

_So the four of us were all chilling and Huey had stood up, taken Al's hand and totally dragged her away to make out with her or some shit. I never asked what the fuck they were doing and I never will. But Marisol had watched, her eyes all wide and shit, scared of little old me. It was cute really._

_So we hung out. Nothing much. It was kinda hard to get her to open up, but it was pretty cool. We were freshmans and shit, so we talked about school and shit because I didn't really know what she liked all too well. So I asked._

_Like, we were always cool, and I made her smile and shit, but she mostly hung around Ally, so I didn't know much, but we were pretty close. Especially since me, Ally and Huey were her only friends._

_So we got to know each other, and I thought she was adorable. So I asked her to Homecoming, but she denied a nigga. But I wasn't tripping, I'd ask her every year if I had too. She was too cute to give to another nigga._

_Especially when she had her glasses on, like y'all need to see her with her reading glasses on, she looks like a sexy librarian-_

"Riley, totally off topic." Marisol says, crossing her arms.

"No, I'm hella serious. Like, I don't understand why you started wearing contacts. Like it was some new shit. Like in the summer, you were rocking your reading glasses all the time around the house and then junior years comes and you wearing contacts. Like what bruh? I loved them glasses." He says, and Marisol rolls her eyes.

"You're hella dumb."

"I remember when you said your first cuss word too. It was damn. You had almost ripped a page out of one of your old books. It was hella funny." Riley laughs, and Marisol looks away, embarrassed. "But there was one word you'd never say, no matter how I tried."

"What was it? Cuz she sure got a colorful vocabulary." James says, sipping his wild cherry pepsi.

"Niggas." He says, and Marcus looks at him frowning.

"But she…" Marucs says, and looks at Marisol, who looked down ashamed.

"I didn't mean to say the n word." She says, running a hand through her hair. "I have no excuse. It's such a hateful word, and I was full of hate. But that doesn't excuse my actions."

Riley rolls his eyes. "It's just a word. I say it all the time. When I say it, or Huey or James, Marcus of any other nigga, we strip it of it's oppressive meaning. We move past it. We don't think of it as nigger, a slave, someone lesser than someone else. We think of it as our friend, our companion. Our nigga." He says, and she shakes her head.

"I'm never saying it again." She crosses her arms. "No matter what the meaning, that word shouldn't be used."

"You're just fueling the fire." Marcus says, taking a bite of an eggroll. "I'm not saying say it, but with that mindset, you're just keeping the chains on us. We have freedom of speech. If we wanna say nigga, we can."


	11. Don't Play With Her, Don't be Dishonest

"Yo, it's hella late." James says, pulling out his phone. He looks at Marisol, who also had checked her phone. "Think we gotta go now." He says, lightly slapping Marcus's arm to catch his attention.

Marisol looks at the clock. It was ten, which was so crazy. Last time she checked the clock it was four. But time flies when you're having fun, right?

"Aye, I ain't walkin tho."

"I can-"

"Marisol, you know you can't drive at night." Riley says, looking at her. She crosses her arms.

"Yes I can. It isn't that bad."

"What isn't that bad?" James asks, looking at the two. Marisol opens her mouth to speak but Riley cut her off.

"She has night driving anxiety." He says, and she frowns.

"No I don't! I just don't like it. It makes me uncomfortable, not anxious."

"Ain't those the same shit tho?" Marcus asks, and they all look at Marisol. She lets out a frustrated breath.

"I-In a way." She mutters, causing the guys to learn. Riley and Marcus slap hands and she rolls her eyes. "It wasn't that serious."

"You're the smart girl, so when niggas like us out smart you, its an accomplishment." James says, and she huffs.

"I'm not the smart girl." She says, and Marcus shrugs.

"You read more than an average seventeen year old… so you one of the smart girls."

"Whatever. Back to the topic. I can take you guys-"

"Why don't we just stay." Riley says, stretching. "I'm too tired to have to take the wheel for you when you start hyperventilating."

"It happened once!" Marisol says loudly, and Riley laughs.

"Whatever." He says, yawning. "I was planning on staying anyway."

"Y'all not gonna be fucking right?" James asks, and Marisol's eyes widen.

"W-what?" She asks as Marcus pushes James.

"I do not need to hear no shit about this nigga fucking my little sister." He says and James laughs. Riley shrugs.

"Maybe. We'll try to keep it quiet for y'all. Well, I will, I can't say the same for-"

"Riley!" Marisol and Marcus shout, shutting him up. His wicked smirk turns into a laugh and Marisol covers her face.

"I hate you guys." She mutters. "Besides, I think my mother would be really surprised to see a whole bunch of dudes in her house." She crosses her arms. "Riley, you can take them back."

"But-"

"You were giving her a lot of shit for being afraid." Marcus says and James nods, agreeing.

"And I'll be damned if I get the cops called on me because I'm here." James adds. "We should get to know her parents before we start having squad overs."

"Uhm, parent and squad overs?" Marisol asks, and James nods.

"It sounds like we a bunch of little girls when I think of sleep overs. So, squad overs."

Riley shrugs and Marcus laughs. "Aiight then, Young Reezy. Give us two niggas a ride yo."

He looks at Marisol. "You staying here?" He asks and she nods.

"I'll be fine." She says, moving over to kiss him. "I used to live alone for a while, remember?"

"Whatever." He says, giving her several more quick kisses. She pulls away, a small smile on her face.

"Keys are on the key rack." She says and he nods.

"Aiight then sis." Marcus says, holding his arms open. She smiles, getting up and hugging him. "I'll catch you later." He pulls away, giving her a smile. She turns to face James, who was nonchalantly standing there, waiting. She steps toward him and wraps her arms around him, smiling.

"Bye James." She says, and he frees one of his arms and pats her back.

"Bye Mari." He says and she pulls away.

"Bye Riley." She says, as he walks to her.

"I don't get a hug tho?" He asks, smirking. She crosses her arms.

"Nope." She says, causing him wrap his arms tightly around her and lift her up a bit, kissing her. He places her back on the ground and she rolls her eyes.

"Bye Riley." She says again and he smiles.

"Bye bae. I'll be back." He says, and the three guys walk out of the house, Marcus starting a conversation about basketball.

Marisol watches as they walk out, locking the door behind them and sighs. She waits for a second before picking up her phone and reading the message again.

'_I wanna talk. I'm outside.'_

She should just ignore it. Leave him outside. She should get over this. She was happy with Riley. She shouldn't continue to think of him and have talks. She should be over him. He was a cheater.

But she couldn't help but walk to her sliding door, open the blinds and meet eyes with him. She opens the glass door but left the screen door closed and locked.

"You not finna open the door?" He asks, and she shakes her head.

"No Desmond." She says, just in case he didn't see her shake her head. "I don't even know why I opened the glass."

"Ouch." He says, causing her to roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asks, her hand on the handle of the glass door. She planned on closing the door at anytime.

"Look, I'm sorry." He says. "I didn't mean to call you a hoe or anything like that. I was just angry."

"Ok."

He looks at her then looks around. "A-are you going to accept my-"

"No." She crosses her arms. "You're going to think that I forgive you for everything, and that we are cool again. Then you are going to stir up trouble and try to break me and Riley up." At the sound of Riley's name, Desmond tenses, balling up his fists. "_Yes _Desmond, I am with Riley Jordan Freeman. And I love him. There is absolutely nothing you can do to change that."

"You are just saying that." Desmond says, looking at her. "I know what happened. I know exactly what happened because that nigga tells people everything." Marisol bites the inside of her cheek, trying not to look phased by his words.

She wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of her anger or her worry.

"That nigga just decided to spring it on you. He forced you into this shit."

"He did not force me into anything!" Marisol says, her voice slightly louder than it should have been. "I could say no and end this anytime I want to."

"Can you really? I know this nigga. He's just as manipulative as I am. Do you really think that if you wanted to end shit he'd let you?"

"Yes. Desmond, you forget I've known him for six years and-"

"Which is a shame because you don't know shit about him. You think you do because he knows everything about you but you don't know how he's like when he's with niggas like me. Cause I didn't let you know I was fucking with him while me and you were together. Because I didn't want the idea of your best friend Riley be destroyed right in front of your face."

"I know everything about Riley, ok? And even if I don't, I'm better off with someone who would fight for me to stay instead of cheating on me."

"Ok ok. I cheated. It's a mistake. Everyone has mistakes. I know plenty mistakes you've done, but have I left you for them?"

"But cheating is one mistake that could be prevented! Did you ever think that I would find out? If not by Riley, then by someone else? Eventually, that shit would've caught up with you!"

"Did you just say sh-"

"Yes! I said shit! Ugh! Fuck!" Marisol runs a hand through her hair, turning her back on the door. She takes a deep breath and turns to face him again. "You know. You are right. Riley did just spring everything on me. And it may not seem like it was one hundred percent consensual, but it is. It is because I realized, that not only is this for his happiness, but its for mine. He helped me take my mind of off you because I was too busy constantly thinking about him. About what he would want to do today. About what position he wanted to fuck me in. About his lips, his face, the way his hands feel. If I should start taking birth control to feel his di-"

"I get it." Desmond says through his clenched teeth. Hearing her say shit like that would make anyone angry. Even those new friends she had.

"Whatever." She says, smiling. "After a while, after my thoughts shifted away from you and to him, I never thought of you again. When he finally became my man, not only in my eyes but everyone elses, I never looked back. And I never will. So thanks Des. Thanks for cheating on me and helping me see better." She places her hand on the handle of the glass door, sliding it closed.

"Wait! Marisol, please." He says, moving closer to the door. She stops, raising her eyebrows. "Marisol, please. _Please_." He presses his hand on the screen door. "I love you." He mutters, his voice quiet and broken.

"I loved you too." She whispers, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "It's over Desmond." She finishes sternly, closing the door. He watches, eyes wide and she locks it and moves her blinds to cover his face.

"Aye." Riley says, and she jumps, turning to face him.

"H-how long have you been there?" She asks, trying to calm down as he walks closer to her. He smirks.

"Are you really thinking about taking birth control?" He asks, taking her into his arms. She bites down on her lip, frowning.

"No." She sternly says, pulling away. "You should have said something when you came back! Then I could've closed the door quicker."

"Well, I wanted to hear what the nigga had to say about me." He says, laughing. "A manipulative nigga who forced you into a relationship." Riley shakes his head. "I don't force my girls into anything. Maybe a little gentle nudging, but never full out force." He says as she wraps her arms around him, placing her head on his chest. He embraces her and the two stand there, slightly swaying. "Aye Marisol?"

"Hmm?" She hums, smiling at how warm he is.

"I love you."

"I love you too Riley." She says, smiling as he kisses her temple. He moves down slightly.

"You openly talking about my dick makes me wanna fuck you." He whispers and she rolls her eyes.

"I bet me talking about anything makes you want to fuck me." She pulls away. "But if you want something…" She says, backing away slowly. He raises his eyebrow, standing in place. "You're gonna have to find it." She says, running off. He frowns and takes off after her.

"This house is too damn big for all this? You could just fit into any corner and I won't be able to find you, and Imma have to sleep alone!" He calls out, looking around.


	12. I'm Thinking He Must Be Trippin

She places her hand on the end table, reaching for the phone from her bed. She was way too tired to talk to anyone, but she couldn't really place who was calling her, so just in case, she'd answer.

"Hello?" She asks, her voice filled with sleep. She really wanted to go back to sleep.

"M-M-Marisol!" Someone cries into the phone, causing Marisol to sit up, recognizing the voice immediately. It was her closest friend/sister. Thank goodness she answered.

"Ally, what happened?" She asks, waking up.

"I-I'm freaking out right now." She sniffs. "S-so, you know how I haven't come to hang with you on the holidays like I usually do r-right?" She asks, and Marisol nods.

"Yeah. It's getting on my nerves, but continue."

"I-I'm sorry. I-it's just, Huey stays for the holidays a-and I don't want anything to happen."

"Why would something happen?"

"B-because Jazmine goes here!" She says, sobbing. Marisol's raises her eyebrows and her mouth opens.

"I thought that girl moved to a different city miles from here."

"S-she did! B-but now she's going to our uni, and f-found H-Huey, a-and I th-think he's gonna l-l-l-leave me!" She cries and Marisol sighs.

"He isn't going to leave you Ally." Marisol says softly into her phone, trying to soothe her crying friend. "You know how Huey is. You two have been together for four years. I really don't think he'd give up his relationship with you for her."

"B-but i-it's J-J-Jazmine." She cries and sniffs. "S-she's been his friend f-f-for forever."

"Yeah, but you are his girlfriend. And it's Huey. He loves you."

"B-but-"

"Ally, you have to see that. You two have been together for years. Obviously, he has strong feelings for you to even make that long of a relationship work, especially for him. I can see it in his eyes that he cares a lot for you. You have to stop being so insecure about this, honey." She says, and Ally sniffs.

"Can you come down here?" She sniffs, and Marisol smiles.

"Let me get dressed first." She says and the two say their goodbyes, leaving Marisol awake and ready to leave the house. She knew Ally needed her. The two were as close as they could be, and were inseparable. Ally was Marisol's sister, not in the sense of blood relations, but every other sense of the word, of course. She quickly showered, blow dried her hair and dressed in gray joggers, a cream colored v neck and some brown Timbs.

There wasn't any reason for her to look cute for Ally. Ally's seen her at her worse. She places her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her phone and keys and left the house.

Within minutes, she was at Ally's dorm, walking through the halls and up to the dorm room she knew like the back of her hand. She knocks and the door opens, showing the red faced, puffy eyed girl she called her sister. Quickly and tightly, Ally wrapped her arms around Marisol, and she does the same. The two waddle into the dorm room, not letting go, and Marisol uses her back to close the door behind her. "I missed you Ally." Marisol mutters, feeling the girl nuzzle her head into her shoulder and nod.

"Do you think he's with Jazmine right now?" Ally says, letting go of Marisol.

"No." Marisol says, looking at Ally. "You know he loves you. He would never do anything to hurt you, and you know that."

"But… this is Jazmine we're talking about. She's been his friend for forever. They still talked even after she moved. How can I compete?"

"You are his girlfriend. You don't have to compete with anyone. You already won." She says, shrugging. "Jazmine ain't got shit on you."

"You haven't even seen her."

"And? I don't need to. You have something she doesn't. And that's why you are still Huey's girlfriend."

Ally nods, letting out a sigh. "So where is Huey?" Marisol asks, looking at her. Ally rubs her eyes slightly.

"At the library. He always spends his Sunday mornings at the library."

"What a weird thing to do."

"He's trying to become a historian." Ally says, looking at her. "He needs to know as much as he can."

"He already knows everything." Marisol says, shaking her head. She gets up and stretched. "Let's go bother him."

"B-but-"

"Nope, you know this is what I always do when I come here. And besides, you can confront him and make him kiss away all your fears." She says causing Ally to push her, but get up anyway.

"Let me get ready." Ally says, and Marisol looks her over.

"You look fine." She says, admiring the sundress. "All you need are some eyedrops and you'll be fine." Ally gives Marisol an 'are you sure' look causing Marisol to smile and nod.

After a couple of seconds, the two girls were off, laughing and smiling. It felt good to see Ally, who was just crying her eyes out, smiling. She hated seeing Ally cry.

Ally opens the door to the library, the two walking in and looking around. "He's over there." Marisol says, spotting the large afro. "Has he been growing his hair out? That afro is massive!" She says, her mouth open.

"I think it's cute." Ally says, walking toward her boyfriend, Marisol following behind her. Ally smiles and wraps her arms around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Hey baby…" Her cheerful tone dies as she looks up, meeting eyes with Jazmine. Marisol looks at the girl, looking her up and down. If shit got out of hand, she'd be able to take her if Ally didn't fuck her up. Ally lets go of Huey. "I didn't know you were here with… Jazmine." She says, taking a step back. "What a surprise." She says, trying to make her voice cheerful once more.

"Hi Huey." Marisol says, rounding the table and sitting next to Jazmine.

"Marisol." He says, watching as she studies Jazmine, her eyes narrow. "I heard you and Riley finally got together." He says, calling the attention off of Jazmine. Marisol looks at Huey, her eyes filled with anger. He knew what that look meant. She gave it to Riley all the time when he said something bad about Ally, teasing or not. It meant he did something wrong.

"Yeah." She simply says, bringing her hands up to the table. He knew how protective she was about Ally and vice versa. He looks at his girlfriend, who sat next to him, her eyes on the table.

"Do you want me to leave-"

"No." Marisol says, her voice cold as she interrupts Jazmine. "Stay."

The silence was tense, only because Marisol was giving both him and Jazmine a death glare. "S-so, you go out with Huey?" Jazmine asks, looking at Ally. "He's said a lot about you."

"Yeah." Ally says, her voice almost a whisper. "I love him."

"I used to have the biggest crush on him." Jazmine says with a nervous laugh. Marisol tenses at the words, placing her hands below the table and cracking her knuckles. "He's a great guy."

"I know." Ally says. She looks at Marisol. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Marisol asks, watching her get up. "I think we still have business to take care of."

"Marisol." Huey and Ally say in unison. Marisol looks at Huey, the glare in place.

"Don't Marisol." Ally says, causing Marisol to look at her. Ally motions for Marisol and she nods, giving Huey one last look before following.

"Uhm, nice to meet you?" Jazmine calls out as the two girls walk off.

Marisol rolls her eyes, biting her lip to keep from saying something. Once they exit the library she looks at Ally, seeing tears fall down her face.

"I'm so stupid." She breathes out and Marisol sighs.

"You aren't, honey. You just need to talk to that jerk and sort shit out. Tell him what you feel. Tell him what you feel right now."

"Please." Huey says, causing the two to look at him. Ally wipes her face quickly and Marisol crosses her arms. "I don't understand what's wrong."

"A lot." Ally whispers. Marisol places a hand on her shoulder before moving to the side, letting them talk. She really wanted to tell Huey off, but it'd be better if Ally spoke to him.

She watches as Huey takes Ally in his arms, saying something and smiles. Maybe she wouldn't have to tell Huey off. She slowly moves over as the two pull away and Marisol lets out a happy sigh. "You two are good right?" She asks, and Ally nods. "Good." She says, and looks away. She then punches Huey's chest, causing him to recoil slightly and look at her. "That's what you get for making her cry." She says, crossing her arms and Ally pushes her slightly.

"Your punches have gotten stronger." He says as she starts walking. He wraps an arm around Ally's waist. "Who have you been practicing on?"

"Well, I have gotten into a couple altercations this past month." Marisol says, shaking her head. "Hoes these days."

"I bet it has everything to do with Riley, am I right."

"Hit it on the nose." Marisol says, chuckling. "It's over now."

"Let me guess, she's in the hospital." Ally asks, placing her head on Huey's shoulder.

"She should be." Marisol says. "Fighting me twice wasn't a good idea."

"Hopefully she's not dead." Huey says. "Riley would never shut up if you went to jail for him."

"He would never shut up if _he_ went to jail." Marisol says, shaking her head. "He's so foolish sometimes."

"How'd you two get together anyway?" Ally asks, and Marisol shrugs.

"He just… kissed me one day. And voila." Marisol says, looking at the sky. "I didn't really… expect us to get this far."

"Well, I always knew it would happen." Ally says, and Marisol sends her a look. "What? I did!"

"And I always knew you and Huey would get together."

"No, that was a complete surprise." Ally says, looking at her boyfriend. "He totally didn't like me back when we were younger."

"Mmhmm." Marisol says, sarcasm apparent in her voice. "A total surprise alright.


End file.
